


Miss C-ONG-eniality

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cop AU, Criminal Investigation, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Miss Congeniality AU, Mystery, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teamwork, ace kang daniel, based off the movie, beauty pagaent, bi-sexual daniel, captain jisung, gay feisty ong, gender bender au, ong as a girl in disguise, ong gets a makeover, sassy beauty master key, under cover female ong, wanna one as special force unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo are partners and close friends working on the special force 101 Unit which solves dangerous cases that stations have difficulty solving. After making a big mistake that gets him suspended, Seongwoo is desperate to prove he's a worthy member of the force and get back on the field. Daniel gets the chance to become team leader, convincing Captain Jisung that if Seongwoo does well going undercover in a beauty pageant that he will be forgiven.Note: Largely based off the Miss Congeniality movie. Ong is only dressed as a girl, not actually a girl.





	1. Ong Makes Another Mistake

The Seoul special force task called 101 Unit spent their ‘fire Friday’ the way that they often did—a group undercover mission to catch a snake. This guy they were after—Lemon Ice as they called him because of all the gaudy jewelry he wore--was a real bastard. He stole precious gems from museums and then sold them to professional replicators from other countries that would make a fortune selling them both to their own museums.

They’d lost several national treasures up until now because of him. The group finally managed to figure out where the exchange was going to be and were staking out the place. It was a basement coffee shop in a shady part of the city that people didn’t usually frequent, especially not on a Friday night when most people wanted to go partying. The place was only half-full and the music just barely loud enough to drown out conversation.

Half the members were in a disguised delivery truck that was full of equipment. They watched from the cameras in the areas they’d bugged, listening through the mics placed on the undercover cops inside the café and the one taped under the table of where the Chinese replicator and Lemon Ice were meeting. They had a translator with them and were whispering but it was still easy to pick up with their advanced equipment.

Jaehwan and Minhyun were in charge of the tech stuff. The eldest Captain Jisung, weapons specialists Guanlin and Jinyoung, strategist and costume designer Daehwi were with them inside the van, their part having been accomplished before the perpetrators arrived. Sungwoon was the best at driving under pressure in the case of a chase so he sat in the front, waiting for a signal, eyes trained on the door and his gun in his lap in case he needed to take a shot covering anyone in the midst of an altercation.

Those left were the specialized fielders who were smart, agile, and physically strong—Daniel, Jihoon, Woojin, and Seongwoo. They were the most casually dressed while the others besides Sungwoon were in their uniforms since they had no intention of slipping out until they were needed as back-up (in that case, the uniform informed the perpetrators that they meant business, there was no way a couple of criminals were getting away from eleven specialists that formed a professional, unbreachable team).

“Turn it up a bit,” Minhyun told Jaehwan, nudging his arm with his elbow.

“Ouch, no need to cut me, you skeleton.”

“Tch. You’re just jealous because you can’t get rid of the marshmallows on your face, mandu boy.”

“You told me not to, you foxy emperor.”

“Because I like squishing them. And they make you look like you’re twelve years old.”

“You must have some sort of weird fetish then. Since you also like to bite—”

“We are in the middle of a mission. You can flirt back as disgustingly as you want at Zero Base, you know?” Jisung snapped with a flat, unamused tone.

Minhyun and Jaehwan who were a couple that often bickered like they were enemies both chuckled and shared a playful look, their ears turning red and their smiles slightly shy. Jaehwan cleared his throat and turned up the volume on their speakers. The muffled voices came out more clearly. The members went silent, listening carefully.

The translator was talking about how they should get the goods out to see if it was genuine. The replicator took a tool out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket that would allow him to check the gem’s quality. Lemon Ice slid a small, black case across the table towards the other man, clicking the metal latches open.

“We cannot see it well. We need a better visual,” Minhyun spoke into his walkie talkie.

“I’m on it, Cap.” Seongwoo’s voice came through the speaker, softer than usual since he was whispering.

Inside the café, the fielders were split up at different tables across the room. Seongwoo and Daniel were at a table closest to the perpetrators, just two tables behind them. Seongwoo had a camera placed into the book he was pretending to read. Daniel was supposedly playing a game on his phone absently, his ears trained on the various conversations going on in the café.

He had the best hearing of the group and the sharpest reflexes which was why he was put closes to the suspects. He was able to use his screen to see behind as well but he had to be careful not to block the camera Seongwoo had since it was recording the evidence they would use to finally get this sneaky bastard jailed for longer than a year or two this time around. Daniel watched his best friend and usual partner with concern, feeling distracted.

Seongwoo was famous for being clumsy, sloppy, and too often in a rush to please their captain. He wanted to be promoted or at least earn the captain’s favor enough that he could for once lead their team. He’d recently been allowed back in the field which Daniel was happy about. Stake outs were more fun when he had Seongwoo around because he was amusing, talkative, and a pretty thing to look at. It kept him from being bored and they joked around here and there while they waited which was always fun.

They liked to bicker like the Minhwan pair did. However, the Ongniel pair weren’t a couple. They’d never had something romantic going on. Though they could both admit from time to time that they objectively found the other attractive. They each had their own reasons for not making a move on each other, one being that Seongwoo thought Daniel was straight and Daniel let him. That made their friendship go smoothly.

Things might get awkward if they got involved. If that happened, Seongwoo was likely to be uncomfortable and nervous and focused on him more in missions which would put the team and each of them at risk. Daniel didn’t want that. So, he kept his orientation a secret.

Seongwoo was attractive and funny and cute but he wasn’t really his type anyway. Because he wasn’t capable of being sexy which is what he went crazy for. His brunette hair was in a comma shape. His pale-skinned, lithe body disappearing in the oversized grey turtleneck sweater he wore, seemingly shapeless. His long-lashed, midnight, huge doe eyes sparkled over the edge of the book as he keenly watched the pair over the edge of his book.

Daniel watched him, finding himself caught up in admiring his heavenly features he wished he could steal. Because of that he wasn’t able to guess what the handsome but very foolish man was thinking before it was too late. Seongwoo slid over the edge of his seat so that he could get the book around the person behind Daniel who had moved into the line of vision of the camera.

“Seongwoo, we need to see a little more. Hurry. Before he closes the case!” Jisung snapped over the line.

“Yes, Cap! I’m trying my best!” Seongwoo whispered, straining his arm, balancing precariously.

“Shit,” Daniel hissed, reaching an arm out but not nearly fast enough.

Seongwoo’s butt proved too tiny and his balance as usual simply atrocious. He precariously flailed and then fell over onto the floor, the book flying across the floor. It was left open with the camera in the center clearly visible. Several people turned to look at Seongwoo lying on the floor with a horrified expression, his arm stretching out towards the book. Including their perpetrators.

They saw the camera and immediately stood up, closing the case and pocketing their tool. They were on the move for the door in a flash. Seongwoo scrabbled for the book, snapping it closed. Daniel stepped over him, drawing his gun from his coat pocket. He was followed by Jihoon and Woojin who had been talking at another table in low voices. Jihoon drew his gun while Woojin charged at a full run for Lemon Ice, their main target. The people in the café screamed.

“Freeze! You’re under arrest for stealing and hocking national treasures!” Daniel shouted, pointing his gun at the guys who had their back turned.

They continued to walk fast towards the exit. Daniel cursed, pocketing his gun, getting ready to charge. While he was on his way, however, Seongwoo suddenly passed his line of vision. He cut him off in his rush to catch the man. He and Woojin got to him first, but Seongwoo failed to hold him properly.

Lemon Ice turned around with a gun in hand. He slammed the butt of it into Seongwoo’s face which sent him flying to the floor. Then, he shot Woojin in the leg. Woojin tried to hold onto him but succeeded for only ten more seconds as the criminal turned, thrashed, and kicked at his chest. Woojin fell on the floor, grabbing his thigh which was puddling in blood, groaning in pain.

Jihoon was approaching with his gun aimed at Lemon Ice’s head. He hesitated between helping his injured friend and threatening the criminal. The replicator had escaped with the case of jewels, but he was about to be caught by those in the truck who’d jumped out to catch him since it was just one to many of them.

“Put your gun down or I will shoot!” Jihoon warned fiercely, looking terrifying even more so than usual because he was angry about Woojin getting shot.

Daniel moved quickly while Lemon Ice was distracted by Jihoon and Woojin. He grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it behind his back, knocking the gun he held away with his knee. Jihoon pocketed his gun and joined him, shoving his foot in the guy’s knees which made him cave. They pushed him to the ground though he was quite large and floundering like a great white shark. They managed to get him in cuffs after some struggling.

The pair of cops didn’t have time to smile about their arrest, however. They turned to see Seongwoo hovering over Woojin looking like a ghost. Woojin was passed out on the floor while Seongwoo had napkins pressed to his leg in an attempt to stop the blood.

“We need an ambulance here quick,” he sobbed, pale face streaked with tears, guilt and fear all over it.

Daniel knelt beside Seongwoo and rubbed his back. He was shaking like a leaf and his cheek was already sporting a bruise. Jihoon helped to press down on the wound as he called for an ambulance.

The crew arrived within a minute later, telling people that they needed to either stay calm or leave the café at once while assuring they had the situation fully under control. The place was bustling with activity and noise as the 101 Unit members attempted to get the café’s customers settled and secure the perpetrators in their van at the same time.

Daniel could only focus on Seongwoo somehow. He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He pulled his friend into a hug, cradling his neck.

“Hey, hyung. Seongwoo-yah. It’s not your fault, alright? We weren’t expecting he had a gun. Accidents happen sometimes. Woojin will be fine. He didn’t get shot anywhere serious. Hey, don’t cry, please. Shh…”

“Daniel, I messed up…I messed up so bad…Woojin’s hurt because of me…I’m gonna be kicked off the team…Cap’s gonna be so pissed…I’m done for…Fuck, I hate myself…Why did I ever think I could be a cop…I suck…I was the one who deserved to be shot today…”

Daniel continued to pat, hug, and whisper encouraging, comforting words but Seongwoo wouldn’t listen or calm down much. He was torn up by guilt and he’d lost all his confidence. He was a mess unlike Daniel had ever seen. He’d seen him cry and blame himself but never this hard.

It was an hour past the usual clock-in time at Zero Base. The only 101 Unit members that weren’t here were Jihoon and Woojin, who were at the hospital on leave, and Seongwoo. The others were busy writing their mission reports as they ate their coffee and doughnuts.

Daniel sighed, on his second cup of coffee and his third doughnut. He was tired and stressed out since yesterday. Seongwoo had cried all the way through getting Woojin cared for until Daniel had driven him home, dragging him out of the hospital literally. He’d forced him to shower and eat dinner, cared for his injuries, and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

He was crying in his arms up until the time he passed out around dawn. Daniel would have stayed but he had his hungry cats to take care of, so he’d left with some messages. Seongwoo had left him on read all morning, however, which concerned him greatly. When he did that in the past it meant that he was having these dangerous, negative thoughts like that he should quit the force and move back home to Incheon.

Daniel never let that happen to his friend before and he wasn’t going to let it happen. Even if he had to drag the other in to work by the end of the day, he would make sure that Seongwoo continued being a cop. It was the sole person he enjoyed being partners with. The close friend that he trusted and needed to brighten his day. Because usually Seongwoo was energetic, cheerful, and hard-working. It made his dull days more interesting and it kept his mood up.

The force needed someone like Seongwoo who was caring and creative and bubbly. He was their precious, irreplaceable mood-maker. The clumsiness gave them reason to tease him and it was a part of him. It might make the captain frustrated and get him scolded, but there wasn’t anyone that blamed him for what happened yesterday. It was just another unfortunate accident that could have happened to anyone.

It just so happened that Seongwoo was unlucky. Those sorts of accidents happened a bit more frequently, but Daniel believed in him. That he had more benefits to bring to the force than troubles. One of those being that the atmosphere was too gloomy in this room without him and as a result his stress levels were doubled.

He decided to call him until he picked up. It took five calls. His persistence paid off.

“Hello…” the voice that came on the line was raspy and dejected compared to how bright it usually was.

“Seongwoo hyung. You’re coming in today, right?”

“I don’t know…is it even a good idea…” he muttered. “Can’t I just waste away in my bed instead…”

Daniel’s voice turned from breezy to stern.

“You’ve cried enough, hyung. Nothing is going to get better if you just stay in your home and cry like a baby. If you make a mistake, then own up to it. It’s that simple. We have a meeting for a new mission in an hour. Be here in your uniform with something for everyone and apologize. That will be better appreciated than moping and slacking off on your work. Do as you usually do.

If you don’t act like a real, sensible adult man, I’ll drag you and force you to do it myself. You’re not quitting this job. We need you here. You’re not a bad cop. And you’re not fully responsible for Woojin’s injury. Shit like that happens. It’s a risky job. He’s going to be back in a month.

The only one that’s angry at you is Captain, I’m sure. Which you’re used to. He’s going to be more pissed if he sees that you’re not at the meeting. You have to be there and apologize. You’ll feel better, and then we all just forget about it and try harder next time. The team is used to this.”

Seongwoo sighed heavily, his voice coming across muffled as if his face was buried in a pillow or blankets.

“That’s why I think I shouldn’t be there. As long as I’m on this team, I’m a liability. A walking disaster. I’m going to get someone hurt worse someday. Next time, it won’t be just a shot in the leg but somewhere vital. Maybe I’m just not cut out for this—”

“So what if you’re a little sloppy and clumsy?! That doesn’t mean you are a bad cop. You can shoot. You can run fast. You passed the exam like everyone else. You have a badge. You help with the planning. The book camera was even your idea. You’re smart too. You figured out the code that showed us where they were meeting.

You deserve to be on this team, hyung. You’re a necessity. If you’re so damn worried about being a liability, then fix your balance by taking some damn yoga classes! Don’t just flee like a coward.

Get your lazy ass in here within the next thirty minutes, Ong Seongwoo. Or I will drag you in here over my shoulder like a fucking princess and then you’ll really know what it’s like to be ashamed!”

“O-okay…I’ll go…No need to shout like that, my ears are stinging, jeez…” the cop on the other end of the line grumbled, obviously pouting sulkily.

Daniel wasn’t the only one surprised by his own outburst. The entire force was looking at him from their cubicles, some with amusement and others with genuine concern. He wasn’t one known to ever lose his cool. He was even-tempered and hardly ever shouted. Seongwoo was the only one who had seen him like that but never to this extent.

He was seriously stressed and frustrated since Seongwoo seemed seriously broken this time and that had caused him not to get any sleep. The thought of his friend losing his confidence so much this time that he’d genuinely quit the force that they’d joined and been together on for two years now made him incredibly anxious that his emotions had spiked out of his control. He couldn’t imagine the Unit 101 force without Seongwoo in it. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, getting a grip over himself, avoiding the looks of the other cops.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I’m just tired and all this nonsense is making me stressed. I mean it thought. Don’t even think of quitting. Not today. You won’t leave this force without fighting the Cap trying to kick you out. You hear me?”

“Alright, Daniel. Just…calm down, okay? I’ll come in today and I’ll bow my head and apologize sincerely for my mistakes. You’re right. I’m not the worst cop and I do love my job. I should take some yoga maybe. Work harder. Think before I act. I’ll take the punishment Cap gives me.”

“Thank you. My blood sugar level is really dropping thanks to babying you all night. Bring some blended fruit juice. You know what we all like. Maybe Cap will go easy on you. Just give you another temporary suspension form going on the field…”

“Yeah, hopefully. If he wants to fire me though, I can’t object. I deserve that…”

“He better not. If he dares to fire you from an honest, unintentional mistake because you were trying your best to get evidence, then dammit. I will give him hell even if you don’t. I’ll fight for you to stay. I’ll petition and I’ll slam on his door all night until he sees reason.”

“Hey, Daniel. Thanks. But you don’t need to do that for me.” Seongwoo chuckled softly.

Knowing that Seongwoo was smiling made Daniel smile in return. It was the first time he’d smiled since they were at the table and he’d watched Seongwoo attempting to hold back the urge to sneeze in case it drew attention their way. That had been really adorable and funny, so even in the midst of the mission he couldn’t keep a serious expression.

When Seongwoo wasn’t on the field though, that never happened. He focused solely on the mission with a face so stern and concentrated that others joked he looked constipated. The only one that could get the serious cop to loosen up was Seongwoo as if by magic. With Seongwoo, he joked around childishly and laughed. He didn’t do that with others, so others in the team joked that Seongwoo had some sort of magical effect over him.

Daniel was basically a fierce wolf who turned into a lovable puppy when Seongwoo was around. Even the captain acknowledged it and rarely split them up unless Seongwoo was on suspension. He said—only privately of course-- that Seongwoo kept Daniel grounded so that he didn’t sink himself into the missions.

Usually, it was Seongwoo taking care of him to make sure that his health wasn’t deteriorating and he wasn’t boggled down with stress. Dragging him away from his computer to get lunch. Coming to his place with drinks when a case wasn’t going his way. Sharing the side-dishes his mother gave them, always saying that she packed too many. Cracking a joke whenever Daniel was frustrated or tired at exactly the right moment like he had some sort of sixth sense.

Daniel figured the reason that the Captain went hard on Seongwoo but never fired or moved him to another district was because of him and the fact that he changed the atmosphere in their team. Also, they all knew Seongwoo had potential. He was just a slow learner, clumsy, and didn’t think so clearly when he was on a mission. It was something that would be fixed over time. He just needed more time on the field to practice.

He had some flaws, so what? He wasn’t as strong and agile as the others. He wasn’t able to think as sharp and quick in the middle of a pinch. That didn’t mean that he was replaceable or a useless cop, however. He had lots of positive qualities and in general everyone believed that eventually he would improve and become the best on the team possibly. That’s what he believed since he saw the best in everyone.

“Of course I do. That’s what best friends are for. Now get your negative butt moving.”

“Hmm, if I had your bubble butt this wouldn’t have happened. Ah, I envy those with round, squishy butts. Maybe I should get implants? Would that solve at least one of my faults?”

Daniel laughed, so exuberantly that the noise shocked the others. They looked over him with expressions that suggested they were judging him for having a split personality. How could he go from shouting at someone to laughing like that in less than a minute? It was just the amazing ‘Ong Effect’ though. It wasn’t actually a first. Daniel couldn’t explain it either—how his friend had a hold of his emotions that he wasn’t even aware of.

“It might look hot? But I bet it would be painful. You’re a baby with pain. Remember when you cried just getting your eyebrows tweezed?” he teased.

“That fucking hurts, okay! I don’t know how you don’t think it hurts. You must have thicker skin than me.”

“Ah, so you’re sensitive? Must make sex really nice.”

The other men choked, Seongwoo included. “It’s way too early for sexual jokes! Shut up, you perv!”

Daniel chuckled softly, spinning in his chair, feeling much lighter now that they were joking around and the nonsense of Seongwoo quitting was over with. “It’s never too early for sex unless you’re an old man. That would explain your back aches. You’re actually eighty, right?”

“Ugh. Shut up, I said! How can you possibly make fun of me when I feel like crap?” Seongwoo whined, clearly irritated.

“Well, it’s better seeing you pissed than all gloomy. Hurry up and come over here. Maybe if you get here quick enough, you can attempt to kick my perfect ass in a sparring match.”

“I won’t make it in time. But I’ll take a raincheck. I won’t forget this, Daniel! You’re getting a whooping.”

“Oh~ I’m so scared. The baby is going to spank me with his itty bitty, porcelain, arthritis ridden hands.”

“Ugh. Why the hell am I even friends with you?”

“Hmm. Because I’ve got a nice ass? Or because I’m the only one who would cuddle you when you cry?”

“Don’t mention that! It never happened! Don’t give the other guys weird ideas!”

“But it did? Did you forget how I—”

The line went dead. Daniel set down his phone and spun his chair several times, laughing hysterically. The others looked at him with confusion and like he was crazy. Some asked what had happened last night, but Daniel didn’t elaborate. He liked leaving the ambiguity open. He liked the idea that people on the team wondered what sort of relationship the two friends really had.

Since they flirted and engaged in skinship often and were obviously close but never explicitly said they were dating some other couples had been (2park and Minhwan). He wasn’t sure why he got enjoyment in confusing them, but he did. The idea that he was thought of as Seongwoo’s secret lover—somehow, he didn’t mind it so much.

Maybe since Seongwoo was pretty and cute? It was a shame that he wasn’t sexy though, so they’d never be. He couldn’t date someone that he wasn’t able to get hard around.

Daniel abruptly stopped his spinning with a foot on the edge of his desk. He took the polaroid he had of them laughing after rubbing ice cream on each other’s faces and held it close, smiling softly and then flicking the brunette.

“Ah, Ongcheongie…It’s a real shame. Don’t you think? Instead of being my baby, you’re stuck being just a baby to me…”

“I’m sincerely sorry for my actions. I promise to be more careful and I will think of how to improve my faults so that this sort of accident doesn’t happen again.”

Seongwoo bowed at the front of the meeting room after passing out the cups of fresh, blended juice, each with the flavor that he knew they liked already. He was welcomed back warmly from the second that he’d stepped in, getting so many hugs and encouraging words from others in the team that it had taken forever for him to get the drinks out and up to the front.

The Captain watched from the podium with a stern face, biting back a smile when Seongwoo placed his drink in front of him and gave him a hug with a look like a wet, scared kitten. He was so cute that the Captain couldn’t even scold him immediately. After he sat down next to a smirking (but covered with his hand) Daniel at the front of the room, Captain Jisung sighed.

“I appreciate that you did this. At least you know you did wrong. I expected you to resign but I’m glad that you didn’t. It’s difficult to fill a spot and it would just make my headache worse. For now, you’re on the investigation team. I’m re-instating your temporary field suspension, Ong.”

“Yes, Cap. I understand completely. I’ll do my best, I promise. I won’t slack off. Thank you for allowing me to stay on the team. That’s most gracious of you. I much appreciate it.”

Seongwoo bowed almost to the floor, sounding sincere. For the majority of the meeting, Daniel watched him from the side as he kept his head bowed in shame, his expression gloomy. He reached over and brushed his thigh, then held his hand open. Seongwoo stared there a moment and then hesitantly put it in his.

They linked fingers under the table, Daniel squeezing lightly every other second. The warmth he knew would give the other strength to get through things. They were both physical beings and that was the best way to get across their true feelings. Their bodies spoke more honestly since they weren’t the sort that were good with words. Well, Daniel wasn’t especially. Seongwoo was better at expressing himself with words, at least through text.

Daniel wasn’t good with either. He tended to joke and tease more, occasionally scolding him like a nagging parent. Seongwoo had gotten used to it after a few months of being with him in the academy. By some miracle, he was able to understand Daniel in ways that most others couldn’t. Daniel sometimes thought it would be really nice to have a lover like Seongwoo.

He understood what he meant beneath the jokes and his little expression changes in ways that his lovers had failed to. It was always frustrating when he lost a lover because they said they couldn’t read him or they couldn’t see that he cared for them, that they wished he was more honest and expressive. But he was shy and uncomfortable expressing himself even though he wanted to. He had cared for them, but he couldn’t show it well.

It had been incredibly frustrating to always be misunderstood. With Seongwoo though, that never happened. Instead of bursting into tears and yelling at him for being mean earlier when he’d shouted at him over the phone, he’d understood that he was anxious and stressed. He hadn’t mentioned it since it happened.

Daniel knew he wouldn’t be hurt about it. He must have seen that real meaning behind his harsh tone and gruff words—that he cared about him a lot and he was being there for him in his own way.

This was much better of a way to show he cared though, Daniel knew. Now his emotions were calmed, and he knew Seongwoo wasn’t going to disappear out of the blew, he was able to think more clearly. All Seongwoo really needed were kind words, a shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold. He was good at that, at least, physical comfort. Maybe he couldn’t do so well with his lovers but with Seongwoo somehow doing that came more naturally and easier.

Maybe because they’d known each other for three years now? Maybe because romance wasn’t involved? Maybe the key to having a good relationship was to keep things open and non-sexual.

He looked up, wondering why Seongwoo had taken his hand out of his, missing the soft, warm feeling that had been putting him in a daze. Seongwoo was clapping and so were others. They were all looking at him with bright smiles.

He looked around in confusion. “What happened?”

Seongwoo snorted. “You go into your own zone on the biggest day ever, huh? This stupid puppy. You’re the team leader for our next mission! And it’s a really big one, too! Congratulations! Now stand up, Leader! Show some gratitude, you brat.”

Seongwoo held the startled, wide-eyed blonde’s elbow and pushed him up. Daniel bowed to the others, a smile crawling up his face until it split his fluffy cheeks and wouldn’t quit. He’d finally been given the greatest honor. Captain was letting him lead a mission.

Jisung told him then that he’d done such an exemplary job in their missions the last couple of months, especially in terms of cleaning up unpredictable messes and personally capturing several criminals that he felt he had earned the chance to lead a mission once despite he was one of the younger members. He was instructed to make a small team to handle it since there were other jobs they needed to split up.

His first pick would have been Seongwoo but Seongwoo was instructed to do paperwork for the time-being. They adjourned to their office area. Seongwoo and a few others who were not part of the investigation team stayed at their desks working on paperwork for minor incidents that had been handled earlier that week. Daniel and the team that he created—Daehwi, Minhyun, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi—gathered in the center of the room where they had chairs and a whiteboard set up.

They were going through a code they had from a serial kidnapper/killer about his next victim. The sicko liked to play games. He always captured someone young and pretty, leaving codes before and after abducting them. The bodies were found with their features surgically changed so they were almost unrecognizable. The district that had been handling it had lost three girls this way without getting close to figuring out the codes and saving the girl or catching the criminal, though they had several suspects that had recently all been cleared with proper alibi.

That’s how it had gone to their unit, becoming a much more serious case. This killer was Undesirable #1 currently. They needed to crack the codes that would appear and figure out who the fourth victim was and protect them before it was too late, hopefully being able to apprehend the sicko that was dubbed ‘The Surgeon’ since the girls were found with their faces rearranged by plastic surgery.

The code was a series of randomly placed numbers and letters that seemed to have no meaning or connection whatsoever. Seongwoo didn’t mean to but he ended up listening in on it since that was far more interesting and he could hear clearly from where his desk was positioned. He thought for a while before blurting out in the middle of their discussion.

“Couldn’t it be the Miss Korea pageant? I think they’re referring to a reunion with the two Koreas. I was forced to watch with my sister several years because she’s obsessed with it. In the Miss Korea pageant, the girls always talk about ‘reuniting the Koreas’. That’s the proper answer for the thing that first needs to be improved about our country. That sort of place would be perfect for the killer. It’s full of young, pretty girls. And doesn’t he like them skinny and talented? Well, that’s probably the best place.”

“Hmm, but I don’t see how you’re getting the word reunion out of this? Come over and show us.”

“Well, I’m in the middle of work and I’m not on the team—”

“Seongwoo-yah, get over here before I whoop your flat ass! Whether we’re on the field or doing investigations or paperwork, 101 Unit is a team, you got it? If anyone in this room overhears our conversation and has ideas, I want to hear them. You all got it? Or do I need to shout and threaten like Captain does to get simple, sensible things through your thick skulls?’

“Yes, Daniel! Understood!” They all answered from the cubicles enthusiastically.

Seongwoo shot up and strolled over to the white board, unable to hide his smile and flush. He was happy to be part of the team. He always liked to contribute, and he liked to feel useful and get praise. The investigating part was why he had gotten into the force originally anyway.

Since he was younger, he loved the chase and puzzles. He’d been a whiz at Clue and other mystery games. Every mission investigation acquired by the 101 Unit felt like that game to him. Only he wasn’t doing all the figuring and guessing alone but with a team full of smart people who liked doing this.

But they weren’t all quite as sharp and insightful as him. They didn’t have the IQ or the puzzle solving ability he had. Truthfully, Seongwoo had cracked many of the codes they ever got first. This one was a new record for him though. It had popped into his mind after looking at the paper and jumbling the letters and numbers in his head, only taking him seconds. He took the pen, biting the cap. He wrote out all the numbers first, then he rearranged them until they formed the English letters that spelled out ‘reunite’ and the numbers could be put together to read ‘S N K’ like South and North Korea.

“Oh~ That’s good! That must be it! Makes sense! Great job, Seongwoo hyung. You’re a real genius! How didn’t we see that? How could he possibly see that so fast?”

The group praised him, making Seongwoo smile brightly, his face flushing to his ears. He confidently snapped the cap on the marker and set it down, chuckling sheepishly, his shoulders squared. He felt as if he’d redeemed himself. At least the very day after he’d messed up a small mission, he’d been able to be useful in another big one.

“Great job, hyung! You’re a freaking genius! That’s why we can’t ever let you leave no matter what clumsy stunts you pull. We don’t mind getting shot or knocked down if you’re able to crack codes this quickly, right fellas?”

The others laughed and nodded. Daniel clapped Seongwoo on the back with a proud, elated expression that made him seem so much younger and easy-going compared to normal. Seongwoo looked at his face for a couple of seconds too long, his flush deepening and his smile turning bashful, a shiver running down his spine that the other cop thankfully didn’t notice.

Seongwoo liked praise but he liked praise the most when it came from Daniel, who wasn’t a person who gave praise where it wasn’t warranted and was also the ace of their team. If Daniel said that he’d done well and he was needed, then Seongwoo was reassured. He decided then that it really was the best decision not to quit the team yet. He would stay on until he was able to prove himself. As long as he was necessary somehow, he wanted to stay on the team, though he knew he wasn’t the best cop and might make more trouble for them in the future.

“We’ll handle it from here, hyung. You did great. Go rest, hmm?” Daniel whispered, rubbing his shoulders and then lightly pushing him towards the cubicles.

Seongwoo returned to his work with a serene smile, feeling much better than he had this morning. Daniel probably didn’t know how much his words and touch affected him. He didn’t deserve a great friend like Daniel but he was forever thankful for it.

Though Daniel didn’t love him the way that Seongwoo loved him. Well, he couldn’t. Since Daniel was straight and only thought of him as a close friend.

That reminder dampened his mood a bit. He sat down and attempted to work but his gaze continued to drift to the uniformed, fit, tall blonde with the overflowing charisma sexy face working on the board, leading the discussion with ease and confidence like a born leader. He had difficulty focusing the next hour being repeatedly attacked by that attractive husky deep voice of his. The one that he imagined whispering to him each night when he was lonely and horny.

“Got some hamburgers and fries. You guys must be starved from using your brains all day. Eat up and recharge your brains!”

Seongwoo had left and come back with surprise bags from their nearby favorite joint. The investigation team was now going on five hours of discussion without food on how to go about this mission. They were still in the middle of figuring out how to get close to the girls in order to figure out who it was and protect them. Since their team was all men, this posed an issue.

The overworked, starved members sincerely thanked him, diving and tearing into the paper bags like hyenas, some joking that he could make mistakes and injure them anytime as long as it meant they got served free meals. Seongwoo just laughed, promising that he’d keep doing that until he went broke as long as they let him in on the meetings. That was how he was allowed to stay.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, munching on some warm, salty fries. He noticed that Daniel hadn’t had any yet. He was standing with his arms crossed, staring intensely at the whiteboard that was covered with pictures, scribbled notes, magnet pins and strings—which was typically how they mapped as they brainstormed. Seongwoo had a good idea after observing for a minute what they were thinking of and where the holes would be. So, while raising up a box of fries to his friend, he made a suggestion that he’d just ingeniously come up with while thinking of the movie White Chicks.

“Why don’t we have one of our guys go under cover? There isn’t any set number of people who can go to the pageant. Sometimes girls drop out and there are girls added by wild card. It’s all up to the person in charge. If you contact them and explain the situation, they would likely rather have a cop dressed as a contestant than shut down the event.”

The members looked at each other with widened eyes. “So…you’re suggesting…someone here goes into the pageant…as a girl?”

Daniel appeared a mix of stunned, doubtful and about to crack up. The others shared a doubtful look and then started laughing. Only Seongwoo remained serious. Daniel finally noticed that Seongwoo was holding up fries for him this whole time and took them with a grateful look. Seongwoo’s ears turned pink.

“No, listen. It’s not that crazy. Our team is famous for being full of pretty boys. We could pass as a girl with the right trainer and make-up team. It’s not impossible. There’s Jihoon and Daehwi. They are really pretty. Prettier than most girls. It could work.”

“Eh, hyung~ No way! I’ve got buff legs that won’t be flattering in a dress.”

“I might be able to, but I don’t know…I don’t have good acting skills.”

Daehwi and Jihoon both seemed hesitant to agree. The others commented that they were clearly men no matter how pretty or cute they seemed and no way just wearing a dress and a wig would work.

Seongwoo stood up, wiped his hands, and then moved to the nearest computer.

“I’ll show you that it can, guys. I’m not speaking nonsense, I swear. My niece knows this website called Dress Up Sally. As long as we have our full body photos, we can put them in clothes. You’ll see. I’m telling you that Jihoon and Daehwi will be great girls! They don’t need to win anyway. They just need to be convincing enough not to cause tons of rumors is all.”

That’s how the group ended up having a hell of a time putting 3D images of each other in fluffy or skimpy dresses and bathing suits just out of curiosity, howling with laughter each time it popped up. Captain Jisung came out just to see Seongwoo had put in his photo. They died in the middle of their laughter once they saw him standing there with his arms crossed and a seriously unamused expression.

“Look at that! He looks adorable, right? Don’t you just want to pinch those rosy cheeks and boop that bird nose~”

Seongwoo was in the middle of a dancing ceremony, proud of his ingenious idea. He went ‘A, A, A~’ in his signature dance, swinging his arms and popping his leg out. Then when he turned and saw Jisung, he jumped back with his leg swung out, causing the back of one of their chairs to snap. He nervously bent down to put it together with shaky hands, his face flaming.

He stuttered, “I-I’ll pay for this if I can’t fix it, promise, Cap!”

“Never mind that. It’s old anyway. Like me. Which is why I think that choice of color isn’t m. What is it that you are doing while investigating exactly, Daniel? Who will make the best cross-dresser? Who can meet their parents as a cover up for their homosexuality?”

Jisung’s eyebrow raised and his eyes squinted like an eagle, shooting daggers at Daniel. The blonde ducked his head in shame.

“We got a little carried away with an idea. Sorry, Cap. We’ll –”

“It was my idea! It’s my fault this happened. It’s part of the investigation, I swear. The code is the Miss –”

Jisung cut Seongwoo off coldly. “Ong. Somehow, I’m not surprised. This seems like the sort of childish thing you’d start. Why are you helping the investigation team though? I strictly said you were to be at the desk doing paperwork. If that means you’re taking back your apology, then—”

Daniel stepped up, cutting in briskly, his voice rather urgent.

“It was me that asked Seongwoo to share his ideas, Cap. He said he knew what the code meant. I figured that whatever our duty is at the moment, we are still a team. If someone has an idea, they should share it, I believe. No matter what their current duty is.

That’s how we got our lead after several hours of being unable to come up with anything. Seongwoo solved it quickly. And he knows about how it works at this place. I strongly suggest that you consider putting him in our team and suspend him another month. For the betterment of the team. We could really use his creativity and expertise or the mission will suffer. I would like Seongwoo to join my team. This is a formal request.”

They were all shocked when Daniel bowed his head deeply to their angry captain. The earlier mood had sobered greatly and Seongwoo felt very much responsible for it. They had been goofing off in the middle of work and been led astray from the mission. That was yet another mistake to add to his large pile.

“I apologize, Cap. I shouldn’t have caused the team to be distracted. I simply said an idea. I’m not sure if it’s accurate either. I don’t need to be part of the investigation. The team doesn’t need me—”

“Yah!”

Jisung glared at him, making Seongwoo’s mouth go dry. He clamped his mouth shut and bowed his head down politely. The others were looking down, seeming uncomfortable, a collective chill going over them. Sometimes Jisung was terrifying.

“You just be quiet for once, Ong. Kang. Come to my office. Brief me on what you found out and what the plan is this far. I will consider Seongwoo’s status after that.”

He turned abruptly around, strutting briskly to his office. Daniel followed with slow, wide strides, his wide shoulders hunched over. They watched him go nervously, then once the door shut, they turned to the computer. They couldn’t help snickering at Jisung’s feminine look which was the most ridiculous and strange of all. Sungwoon sat down in the chair and pulled up a new picture.

“Come to think of it yet, we haven’t seen Seongwoo yet.”

“Eh, no way~ I have this glass-like, masculine jaw that can cut through paper. There’s no way I could look like a girl. Let’s go back to work before you all end up in worse trouble like me with your ass on the line.”

Sungwoon didn’t listen. He put Seongwoo in a dress and gave him long, brown, flowing hair. They group collectively gasped. Seongwoo rolled his eyes, feeling embarrassed just by the sight of it. It looked weird to him.

“You’re gorgeous!”

“Better than Daehwi and Jihoon even!”

“You could win the contest like that!”

“No one would even suspect besides your jaw but there’s lots of girls with a cut jaw too.”

“You look like a model. Look at your legs and your figure.”

“Were you always so curvy and smooth and skinny?”

“Wah, you’re really pretty like that. I kind of want to date you now.”

“Hyung, marry me and bear my children.”

A flush splashed over Seongwoo’s face. “What the fuck? You all are insane. That looks hideous. It’s obvious that Daehwi is much prettier and convincing than me. Turn it back to him and forget that you ever saw this. It’s humiliating.”

All his whining and struggling did nothing. The team refused to let him go until Daniel and the Captain returned. The pair came out to a comical sight with half the team holding Seongwoo to the floor and tickling him.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked curiously with Jisung behind him who looked so done that he was about ready to sack the entire team for some peace of mind and replace them with men who were more serious and not as close as this family of idiots was.

Sometimes they were a real pain because of that fact, though when they were on missions they had fantastic teamwork which was the biggest plus that made their unit so revered.

“Yah! Stop it! Delete that! Daniel, save me! They’re being stupid! They think I should go in the pageant! Tell them how manly and ugly I look! No way I could pull this off! So what if I have a bit of acting under my belt. I don’t look like a girl at all. Right? Tell them!”

“Seongwoo hyung…in a dress…Hmm…”

He couldn’t picture it. Once he saw the image on the computer though, he couldn’t stop picturing it. The pretty sight was branded inside his mind. He felt like his eyes were opened to another world. He suddenly saw Seongwoo in another light. For the first time not only did he think that he looked dainty and graceful and feminine, he looked—sexy. The way his body was slender yet curvy, the way his smooth, shapely legs went on for days, the way his lips looked pouty and juicy and his expressive eyes looked innocently enticing.

To say he appeared pretty was a vast understatement.

He looked away after a minute of staring at the photo, everyone waiting for his verdict, Seongwoo continuing to whine. He cleared his throat, hiding the front of his pants with his hands while turning away from the group.

In a serious leader-like tone, he commented, “Let’s go with that. Seongwoo makes the most convincing girl.”

“WHAT? NO, I DON’T I DON’T WANNA WEAR A DRESS, COME ON!!”

Daniel didn’t listen to the screaming, strawberry-faced man. Jisung settled everything a minute later while Daniel was gone in the bathroom.

“I think this is a good opportunity for you, Seongwoo. If you go undercover and do a good job with this mission, I will forgo your suspension this time. All will be forgiven and forgotten. Take the deal or leave it.”

“Um…I’ll…think on it…”

Seongwoo and Daniel were in the middle of a sparring match, taking jabs at each other with gloves on. Seongwoo was pissed because of Daniel suggesting he go undercover and Daniel was trying to convince him why they had no other choice.

“Why don’t you believe it? We’ve always said you’re pretty, hyung. Time you believe it. You’ve got large eyes, pale skin, long lashes, legs for days. You’re slender and curvy and dainty.”

“I am not pretty! I’m manly and handsome. I might not be bulky but hey I’m working on it. I still have more tone than girls do.”

“You’ve been trying to bulk up for years but it never happens. You have a nice body, it’s just lean and small. The Captain gave you a deal, I heard. Take him up on it. Who cares if you’ve got to deal with a couple days of embarrassment? You won’t need to be suspended and think of all the praise you will get for pulling this mission off.”

“I don’t mind that but I can’t wear a dress and heels and prance around like a model, Daniel! It will crush my pride. It’s against my morals. I’ve never even worn make-up. I’m telling you I can’t do this!”

“Sure, you can. Honestly, you’re so girly already. You can’t throw a ball. You cross your legs when you sit. Your voice is soft and sweet. You’re really slender and fair as snow. You have manga character eyes that you sparkle and blink all the time. You’re gorgeous. Plus, you have a sister and acting skills. You know the most about this pageant too. It can’t be anyone but you. You’re born for this mission. You’ve got this, bro.”

“No! I don’t wanna! Siroh, siroh, siroh!”

“Then, let’s spar for it. You wanted to kick my ass earlier, right? Try then. If you can beat me, then we’ll have Daehwi do it instead and we’ll acknowledge you are manly.”

“Hey, I don’t wanna do it!” Daehwi butted in. “Just accept the mission already, Seongwoo hyung!”

They were all in the training area for a break. They were supposed to be working out but the only ones who ever did were usually Daniel, Woojin, Jihoon and Sungwoon while the rest relaxed on the benches or mats playing on their phones. At the moment Jihoon and Woojin were on the punching bags, Daniel and Seongwoo were in the sparring area, Daehwi, Guanlin, Jinyoung, Minhyun and Jaehwan were in various spots on the mats sprawled out like it was their bed, messing with their phones or listening to something.

All eyes went to the pair of close friends who were suddenly brawling full out in the middle of the room without any gloves or special rules. They picked who to cheer for as they fumbled, kicked, and tossed each other with all their might, watching with interest like it were a real match. Daniel was the sure winner because of his size and muscle mass but Seongwoo put up an intense fight because he was determined.

Despite that he was skinny, Seongwoo was stronger than he looked. He wasn’t the most flexible but he had long arms and limbs that were good for slipping out of a tight spot and catching Daniel around the head. Then, Daniel played dirty by tickling his thighs and pinching his ass, making Seongwoo slide away with a squeal. He launched and Daniel rolled easily, then flew up onto his feet, capturing Seongwoo in a headlock. Seongwoo attempted to flip him over but he was too heavy to. Daniel pulled him down on the matt, wrapping his legs around his waist, then twisting his body in opposite ways. Seongwoo slapped his hand on the mat, screaming in pain.

“Ah, ah, ah! Okay, okay, I’ll do it! You’re gonna break me! Loosen up!”

Daniel loosened up but maintained his intimate hold on the other. They laid on the mat spooning like lovers, panting and sweating from their strenuous match.

“Do I have to wear the heels though? And the swimsuit even?” Seongwoo whined.

Daniel chuckled, his dick twitching at the thought of his curvy waist and bare, slender legs again. He’d honestly looked so attractive earlier. He wondered why he had never thought of Seongwoo as sexy before. It must have been because he’d never seen Seongwoo’s body. He always changed in the bathroom and showered at home and wore baggy clothes. Even his uniform didn’t fit him properly because of his proportions and extra skinniness.

Daniel had never seen the other’s shape properly nor had he seen more of his body than his face, neck, and hands. He had had no idea that Seongwoo’s bare body was so shapely and enticing. He actually had a butt even, that he hadn’t known existed. Especially he’d grown hard because of his legs in that swimsuit. They were incredible. And touching them earlier in their struggle made him start to question himself.

Would he still think of Seongwoo as just a friend after this mission? Probably not if he kept popping boners like earlier. There was sure to be a lot more of his skin showing and honestly he was looking forward to it. The two percent that Seongwoo was lacking was that he thought he lacked sex appeal. Until he’d been brutally shaken up by that website that showed him that actually his friend was quite sexy.

“Yeah, you do.”

“But my body hair…”

“Will have to be waxed. All of it. Since you can’t go around looking like a bear.”

Seongwoo groaned. “Fuck. That’s gonna hurt.”

“Not as much as when you first lost your butt virginity I guess,” he whispered near his ear, strongly tempted to bite it. He was curious if Seongwoo’s skin tasted as sweet as he smelled.

Seongwoo slapped his leg and turned dreadfully red. “How dare you assume that I bottom.”

“Sure seems like you would. You don’t?”

“I’m not telling you that, you perv! Shut up!”

He always got red whenever Daniel mentioned sex or his orientation. He wondered why, considering he was an adult with clear experience. He knew he’d had several boyfriends. Hell, he’d met a couple of them on weekends, the ones that Seongwoo was more serious about. Though they’d never lasted more than a couple of months for some reason.

He had never understood why they would want to leave Seongwoo, honestly, or cheat on him. He was funny and he was smart, and he was sweet not to mention come on, he looked like a freaking god. How were they full of themselves that they thought they could do better than Seongwoo anyway?

Seongwoo was amazing and he was too good for those losers anyway. He needed someone better than that, especially someone nicer and more caring and much stronger. Like him.

Daniel flushed as he thought of himself by Seongwoo’s side as a boyfriend not a friend for the first time. The image was nice, but it also made him suddenly feel shy. He hid his face from the others in Seongwoo’s neck, squeezing his lithe body close which wasn’t a good idea because now he noticed how supple it was.

Seongwoo without clothes on, just how enticing was he? How well would their bodies fit together? Fuck, what are you thinking now you’re hard again.

Seongwoo’s eyes widened as he felt something hard, long, and thick poking his lower back, but he didn’t say anything about it. Sometimes men got hard for no reason. Maybe he’d gotten excited because of the adrenaline from their spar after all. He saved his friend’s pride by choosing to ignore it, though a tiny part of him wished that Daniel might have been hard because of him, because of a man. Since it was his long time wish that Daniel might at least be bisexual or that he’d have a gay twin he wasn’t aware of now. Since Daniel was basically the perfect boyfriend he’d thought for a long time (especially now that he knew he was well-endowed like he preferred).

Except for the fact that Daniel didn’t seem at all interested him in that way. He treated him like a brother. There was no gay vibes coming from him at all even when they hugged or held hands. He hadn’t even been able to pick up on the fact that Seongwoo liked him and blushed and popped boners around him all the time.

“Where am I going to put my gun?”

A smack on his butt and a husky chuckle came. Seongwoo’s body lit on fire and he bit on his lip to hold back a moan. God damn had that been exciting. He couldn’t help but become aroused. Daniel’s giant cock was on him, he was lying in his strong arms, they were all sweaty and breathing hard, and now he’d just slapped his butt. Plus, his voice was the most seductive thing of all.

“No place I wanna know.”


	2. It's Showtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu gets a glamorous make-over and officially starts his undercover mission--with the entertained team members as his audience to every single embarrassing incident. Daniel has an epiphany.

“How long has it been? How’s our pretty princess holding up?”

Minhyun had called Daniel who was the sole officer watching over Seongwoo’s make-over with the professional pageant stylist and trainer. He had a Korean name but he went by the nickname Key because he was every girl’s ‘key to success’ supposedly.

Key was as eccentric as his choice in nickname, from his rainbow-colored hair to his slashed, pale blonde brows to his multiple piercings and blue contacts to his funky, flashy designer clothes. Daniel and Seongwoo had been so taken aback when they’d first seen him sashaying like a professional drama queen into the shop they were directed to wait at from six in the morning, they’d rudely stared with their mouths catching flies.

It had been five hours since then and Seongwoo’s make-over still wasn’t complete. Every time that he was taken out for inspection, Key would send him back with a scowl and discouraging shake of his head, barking some new order in his nasally, sharp tone.

“His brows are still too bushy. The extensions are visible. You missed a patch of hair behind his knee. Wax there and then laser him once more to make sure that bear hair doesn’t come back anytime soon. Put on another layer of glittery shadow to make his eyes really pop. The cup size is too big, it’s not matching his proportions. That dress isn’t the right color. Make him have at least a hint of curvy hips and a butt.”

Daniel chuckled as he saw Seongwoo sigh and turn around, shoulders slumping in despair only to be slapped on the back and scolded for his sloppy posture. It was the longest Daniel had ever seen him go without hunching. The cop was taller than he’d thought.

The mission leader said into the speaker of his phone, “He looks exhausted and miserable. We’re still not done yet but I’m not sure why. He’s looking quite passable for a girl already, but the stylist keeps finding something lacking 2% every time. At least it’s entertaining and they have stuff for me to snack on.”

“I bet he’s extra irritable because he’s hungry. Has he ate anything?”

“I don’t think so. I should bring him something.”

“Yeah, you should bring him something sweet. That will pick his mood up. It’s the least you can do. It’s because of you he’s doing this troublesome, shameful thing in the first place.”

“Hey now. That’s not true. It’s his fault for putting himself in a pickle and agreeing to this.”

“You’re the one that bet him then beat him on the mat though. You know how prideful he is. Of course he wasn’t going to back down and beg Daehwi to do it. He’s probably starving and dying of embarrassment right now. At least take care of his grumbling tummy. You’re his best friend.”

“Right. I guess I shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. Stop nagging me. I’ll go feed the sulky kitten, okay?”

“Good. Keep us updated.”

“I thought about sending you a photo but maybe it’s better that you get shocked by it. Wah…this isn’t the Ong Seongwoo we know at all. Just wait until you see this shocking transformation.”

Truthfully, he wasn’t really willing to share this side of Seongwoo with the others yet. It had been a long time since he’d been attracted to a girl but Seongwoo was seriously his old type. He was already gorgeous enough to be a model. He hadn’t realized how pretty he was until he was dressed like that. It made him notice the little things—how pale and smooth his skin was, how soft some of his features, how big and sparkly his eyes, and how long and slender his limbs were.

He couldn’t walk well in it, but the dress hugged his curvy body just right and his feet looked cute and sexy in heels. It was weird to see his friend exposed with a little butt and curvy hips and long, wavy, chocolate hair, and lipstick but at the same time it didn’t feel strange. He truly looked like a girl, minus his strong, square-cut jaw which there wasn’t much they could do about. The make-up artists did their best to make that feature softer with a special kind of make-up style called ‘contouring’ but it couldn’t fully be hidden. They ended up cutting the extensions in layers which hid it some more.

Daniel brought a glaze-covered donut to where Seongwoo was. He watched part of his thigh getting waxed, wincing as it got ripped off and the man cried out in pain. He walked funny after that, his inner thigh pink and looking smooth as a baby’s skin. Daniel walked over to the wobbling man with tears in his eyes.

“Daniel…it hurts…” he whined when he saw the blonde, looking up with a pout and dewy, gorgeous eyes.

Daniel gave him a sympathetic look. “It sure seemed like it. I don’t envy you one bit. You’re really taking one for the team. I’m going to owe you for this.”

“Yeah, you really are.”

“Your legs look fabulous though.”

Seongwoo grumbled sourly, “Shut up. I feel like I’m naked and been rubbed raw of all my skin cells. I can’t even walk now. It stings so badly. How do girls do this shit?”

“They go through hell to look beautiful, I guess. Especially if they’re hungry, I bet it’s a bitch. So here. I’ve come bearing consolation offerings. Sorry that things came to this. Don’t shoot me later.”

He brightened, mouth salivating. “Oh my god. That looks so good.”

“Nope. You are forbidden from eating anything with wheat and sugar.”

Key came out of nowhere, swooping in to steal the sweet Seongwoo had just been reaching for. He put in an apple into his open hand instead, returning the donut to Daniel who was bewildered. Seongwoo stared at the fruit with a pout, looking like he was about to cry again. Daniel covered his mouth, holding back a snicker.

The brunette complained like a toddler, “What am I? A horse? I don’t want to eat just fruit and vegetables. I’ll die.”

“You’re skinny enough already. I wonder why you have to diet…”

Daniel stopped laughing, reaching out to pat the top of his head in comfort. It felt weird because of the extensions but it was as silky as his original hair. Somehow he seemed smaller and more delicate like this. Seongwoo glared at the apple and then at him as if it were all his fault, then he bit fiercely into the apple.

“Seongwoo, come here. Let’s polish your toes so your feet look more feminine.”

“I think hot pink would look good on him. With white flowers and gem-stones,” Daniel added with a smirk.

Seongwoo punched him in the stomach, mumbling about how much he hated his life and that he was going to murder Daniel someday as he wobbled like a penguin.

“I’ll just eat this for you so it doesn’t go to waste. Hmm, it’s so delicious. Especially this bread, hmm~”

Seongwoo swirled around, pretending like he was going to throw the apple at him, scowling fiercely. Daniel nearly choked on his bite of donut because his friend reminded him of a hissing kitten at that moment. He turned back around and flipped him off, tripping a second later and nearly falling on his face if he hadn’t been close by a wall.

“My god. I’ve done it. I’m a genius. I deserve to be paid twice as much as what I’m given,” Key said when Seongwoo stepped out the final time which was nearly an hour later.

Daniel nudged the stunned stylist, smiling wide as he looked his friend up and down—a handsome man that had become a beautiful lady. Seongwoo in a black halter dress was looking down nervously carefully treading towards them on wobbly legs, attempting to get used to the strappy black stillettos he was wearing.

“And you said it was impossible to make him into a woman. You’ll work with us now, right? Or do I need to say more? I probably don’t but I will just in case. Seongwoo is serious about his job and a hard worker. He has an excellent ability to get into character. He has acting experience. He takes direction really well. He also has many talents and charms. Like he’s funny and bubbly and sweet. You can believe in him completely. He won’t cause any issues.”

When Seongwoo reached them, he held onto Daniel’s arms, looking like he might just pass out from the strain of walking in heels and all that he’d been through the last nine hours. He flushed and fought back a bashful smile. Daniel looked at him with eyes full of admiration and amusement, feeling stunned at the effect of the make-over. His eyes kept drifting to his legs which were shapely and tempting, his cute toes now shimmering, dark purple.

“What are you complimenting me so much for? It’s weird. It’s not like you at all.”

“Is it?” Daniel laughed, scratching at his ear, holding up his arm steadily so Seongwoo could use it to balance himself. He felt his ears turning red.

“Yeah, it is. You don’t need to butter me up so much. Who are you and where’d you lock up my asshole best friend? Anyway, we’ve already come this far. I doubt that Key will waste nine hours of his life.”

Key nodded. “Right. I’ve got no choice at this point. I’ve already been paid a hefty sum to help and the make-over has been completed. He’s as girly as he’s going to get. Now we just need to work on his walk and voice and pageant related skills. All that’s left is to take a photo, then you can go home. I’ll go get the camera. You can eat this carrot.”

“Oh, joy. Love them~” Seongwoo commented sarcastically, taking the carrot stick with a roll of his large, shadowed eyes.

When he turned around Daniel was staring at him with a goofy smile and ripened tomato ears. Seongwoo raised his brow and bit off a piece of the carrot.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Hmm. Well, because…It’s just that…Um, how do I say it?” The blonde turned shy and scratched behind his ear, eyes shifting uncertainly.

Seongwoo smirked and struck a confident, feminine pose. “Ah, I see. You’re stunned by my beauty. You think I’m gorgeous, don’t you? I make you bashful~ You think I’m pretty~ You wanna date me~”

He expected his friend to deny and insult him so it made him nearly choke on the carrot pieces when Daniel admitted that it was true. He hit the blonde’s arm with the left-over carrot stick.

“Yeah, I do. You look terrific. I’d date you in a heartbeat.”

“Tch. You wish. I’m too good for you,” he said around coughs, his eyes watering.

Feeling self-conscious, Daniel played it off with a cocky expression. “Nah. I’m too good for you still. I was just playing with you.”

“Whatever. So, this is the style you go for? Skimpy and black?”

“Hmm. Maybe?”

They shared mischievous looks, their ears turning red from embarrassment. Seongwoo was wishing that Daniel liked men and not women and then that he could stay like this for awhile if that meant that he could go on a date with the other. The world was so unfair.

Why did the one man he was into happen to like girls? Why couldn’t Daniel stare and flush over him when he wasn’t in a dress?

“The only thing I would change is. Don’t you think these are a little small for a fabulous pageant girl? Is it even an A cup? It looks like you got bitten by a mosquito.”

"Yah! You can’t just touch there! Fake and small or not, they’re still mine!” Seongwoo slapped Daniel’s fingers away where they’d been poking at his silicon breasts. “I can’t believe you were a boob man. They’re just bouncy blobs of fat. How does anyone get turned on by them anyway? I don’t get it.”

“Seongwoo! Let’s take a photo and then you can go home and rest.”

Daniel watched him go, staring at his legs and licking his lips. “But I’m more of a leg man than a boob man and the sex doesn’t matter. You’ve seriously got some fine legs…”

“Daniel. Daniel? Earth to our team leader! Come back to this planet, please~”

Daniel shook his head and looked up. Jaehwan was snapping his fingers in his face.

“What is it?” he asked sheepishly, coming out of his daze slowly.

“Why is our leader spacing out? I asked to report back how things are going.”

“It’s fine. Seongwoo’s just been introducing himself to the others.”

“Hmm, I see. They’re pretty. What’s their names?”

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jaehwan pretending to be interested in girls. That was as laughable as Seongwoo attempting to be one.

“That little, slightly chubby one is Mina. The one that’s fierce and like a fox is Chungha. The nice, smiley one is Sejeong. The one that is dorky is Somi. And that bratty princess looking one is Doyeon. It seems like he’s getting along with them. He made them laugh a lot.”

“What is he doing now?”

Daniel looked at the TV fondly where Seongwoo was spreading cream cheese on a blueberry bagel. He was at the orientation, sitting at a round table with a group of girls he’d been randomly placed with. It had been going on for nearly thirty minutes now. They team was sitting in the back of their disguised van full of equipment. The others had gone out for a walk and something to eat. Jaehwan came back with Daniel’s meal, a burger and fries from a nearby fast food joint.

“Eating his third bagel. Seems that he’s enjoying not being forced to diet. This rebel. He’s such a cutie sometimes…”

Jaehwan looked at Daniel softly chuckling with a curious stare. Daniel flushed and flashed an innocent expression, as if he were clueless.

“What are you staring at me like that for?”

“Nothing. It’s just that…you seem to be smiling a lot these days. As if you’re falling in love with him.”

“Eh~ He’s a funny, cute kid. He makes everyone smile like this. What love are you talking about? He’s my buddy. I care about him but it’s not like I think of him that way.”

“Right~”

“I don’t!”

“Daniel, besides the fact that your crush has been written all across your face since this morning, I saw you pop one earlier when his reflection popped up in the mirror. You’re totally digging him like this. I don’t really mind though I didn’t think you would have that sort of fetish.”

Daniel slapped his arm, flushing deeply. “Shh! I don’t have a fetish! I didn’t get like this all of a sudden because he’s in a dress, okay! I’m not a freak. He’s just…It’s because…Well…Okay, to be honest, I like guys actually. But I didn’t think of Seongwoo as attractive even once up until his body got exposed. You know how he’s always covered up. So, I mistakenly thought he wasn’t sexy. That was why I couldn’t picture him as more than a friend all this time. I can’t like someone I’m not attracted to physically.”

“But now he’s unwrapped the goods he’s kept secret and you like what you see? Oh, I’m glad it’s not a fetish. And that you’re not straight. Because boobs and vag’s honestly, how could anyone…bleh.”

Daniel laughed, clapping him on the shoulder happily. He didn’t fully understand the squeamishness some gays felt because he had experimented with both sexes throughout his life, but since college he liked the male body better in general. Not to mention, guys were easier to deal with in a relationship.

“Seongwoo thinks I’m completely straight though. It seems like he’s never had a doubt. I don’t want to ruin our friendship by making things awkward. I don’t want him to know I’m attracted to him until he asks or figures out that I’m not straight. Keep the secret for me? For now?”

Jaehwan pouted. “Do I have to? I hate keeping secrets and this one is so juicy. You ever thought that Seongwoo might be into you? He’s gay, you know. Not to mention, you two get pretty close and flirty which is a weird flex for just friends.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I get vibes here and there, but I could be mistaken. I certainly wish he was into me. Do you think I should flirt more directly and see? Make a move?”

“Yes, you totally should! Hug him and kiss him and whisper in his ears. See what happens. If he gets flustered and pops one, then you’ll definitely know.”

Daniel suddenly felt shy, covering his face and smiling widely. “I want to do that but I’m not sure if I have the courage to. Maybe if the moment presents itself, I could try to rile him up. How nice it would be if he were even minimally attracted to me. I’m excited just thinking about it. Ugh, I can’t believe we’re talking about this…”

“Let’s get back to being on duty because they could be here any moment and overhear,” Jaehwan suggested.

“Alright. If you keep this secret, you’re my honorary second best friend.”

“Oh, nice~ My lips are sealed in that case. You kept my secret about Minhyun for a long time, so I guess I should repay the favor. I want to be instated to the number one best friend if that spot opens.”

Daniel’s eyes widened and he slapped the other on the leg. “Yah! Are you suggesting that Seongwoo will cut off ties with me if he knows how I feel?”

“No. I’m suggesting that the position will be available because he will progress from best friend to boyfriend in the case your feelings are mutual. You dummy.”

“Oh…Oh~ Oh, god. The idea…”

Jaehwan burst out laughing, hugging the blushing, flustered Daniel around the shoulders. “Holy shit, look at how red you got, Niel-ah. A whole tomato with legs. You like Seongwoo a lot, don’t you?”

“I don’t, I don’t…or do I? Ah, I’m confused…and this is embarrassing…”

It had been only a day since he’d first thought of his best friend as physically attractive. He was still in the midst of sorting out his feelings. Just what did he think of Seongwoo now? What did he want their status to be?

“Well, seeing how you’ve been acting since the other day, yeah I would say so. You guys have always been oddly synced and comfortable around each other. And now you’re physically attracted to him. So, you’re bound to develop romantic feelings. They’ve likely been hiding under the surface waiting for an outlet.”

“But isn’t this sudden? It just started happening the other day when I saw his image in a bathing suit…Ugh, this is so wrong. He’d probably be offended if he found out I started liking him after seeing him dressed as a girl…He will likely misunderstand, right?”

“Yeah, he’ll surely think like you’re some huge perv with a weird fetish. But you can explain your way out of it if you want to confess to him during this mission. Just make him fall for you hard before you admit to the when and how of it.”

“Alright…”

Daniel then turned back to the screen, seeing that half the bagel had disappeared in that short time they’d been chatting. He brought the mic to his lips and switched it on so that he could talk to Seongwoo.

“Hey, princess. All that cream is going to go straight to your thighs. Haven’t you had enough? Key’s gonna be mad at you~”

“Shut up, you prick. Don’t you dare tell him or I’ll sick bees on you. You try surviving on rabbit food and walking in heels and not getting a minute of sleep. I’ve suffered enough. I think I deserve some freaking cream cheese,” came Seongwoo’s hiss through the mic, soft but still vicious.

“Oh, we’ve got Krispy Krème donuts here!” Daniel announced. “Let’s stuff our face double time guys since Seongwoo can’t have any.”

The back of the truck had opened. The team came in with a box of donuts. Daniel made sure to describe how sweet and creamy they were in detail, moaning like they were the most delicious things in the universe. Seongwoo scratched his arm with his middle finger, hissing that Daniel was going to get choked with a donut next time he saw him at this rate.

The team spent the rest of the orientation bothering Seongwoo and entertaining each other. They teased him and told him stupid things to say to the other girls and laughed hard at the others mimicking how the girls acted in exaggerated ways. Seongwoo grew so annoyed that he took out his earpiece for a while, letting it dangle in his hair.

By the end of the dreadfully boring orientation, Seongwoo had made one friend. The youngest and cutest girl named Mina. She was friendly and innocent. She helped Seongwoo out when he said he felt out of place there, giving him many compliments and advice for his first pageant. This was her third and she was quite knowledgeable.

Daniel could tell that Seongwoo liked her company and found her amusing. He could easily tell when his friend was being polite and when he was being genuine. He felt a bit more at ease that Seongwoo was able to make a friend that would help him through the next couple days of the pageant. He wanted to be there, but he couldn’t be too nice to Seongwoo in front of the others as well as he couldn’t just go popping up and following him around the venue which was mostly packed with girls.

After the orientation happened, the girls went on a bus tour around the city while singing strange songs that only Seongwoo didn’t seem to know. After that they were assigned to their rooms and were allowed beauty rest time.

Seongwoo’s roommate was Mina as it turned out by an odd stroke of luck the cop didn’t usually have. They unpacked their things, got into pajamas, washed up, watched some TV and talked about various things. Especially they enjoyed talking about boys. Daniel wondered if half the stuff he heard was true about past boyfriends he had. It was interesting. He was the only one though. Most of the rest of the team left the truck to do other things an hour ago.

The mission leader monitored for longer than he was supposed to, past the time that the others left. He snacked on jellies, watching the TV and just listening to Seongwoo and Mina talk with a goofy smile and chuckling to himself. He liked the sound of Seongwoo’s voice, even if he was attempting to sound like a girl.

“Are you seeing anyone right now?”

“No, unfortunately. I have a crush though.”

“Oh, really? That must be nice. What’s he like?”

“Hmm, he’s tall and he’s got a nice physical. His face is handsome but in a cute way. When he works and wears a uniform, he’s lethally sexy. When he laughs, he looks young and pure because he gets this giant dimple in his marshmallow and his eyes disappear. He’s smart and reliable and strong. He takes care of me before he takes care of himself; always a gentleman. He’s a close friend though.”

“Oh, that’s rough. You got friend zoned.”

“Yeah, I probably have. I don’t think he likes me that way.”

Daniel was lucky that he hadn’t yet removed the earpiece. He’d been just about to so he could get some sleep, but that question stopped him. He pondered while chewing on a single jelly, wondering if that was true and who he was talking about.

“Seongwoo has a lot of friends though…It might not be me…I’m not cute or pure either. Eh, don’t get your hopes up, Daniel. He’s just making stuff up or talking about someone else. Probably…But, well, if he WAS talking about me though…”

The cop burst into giggles, covering his face. The van shook as he stomped wildly on the floor in his excitement.

“Oh, finally~ I’m alone.”

Seongwoo removed his mic since he figured no-one in the team was listening now, took a shower, changed into pajamas, and was rolling around happily in his bed. Mina was sitting on the bed watching him with a large, goofy grin.

“Did you have a good day? How do you like the place? Weren’t the other girls super nice?”

Seongwoo stopped rolling, laying on his side with his hand under his silky fake hair. Luckily his natural sleeping motion and many of his habitual ways of moving and sitting happened to be fairly feminine. He was curled up in the fetal position with his head resting on his arm.

Even without make-up, in the dim lighting with these fluffy pink pajamas, he still most likely looked like a girl. Well, as long as he’d convinced Mina when they first met, she wasn’t going to be searching for features of a man the rest of the pageant anyway. He was safe as long as he didn’t get undressed or pop a boner, both which weren’t going to happen. He needed to keep his voice girly as well.

Mina was so cutely ditzy that she might not notice anything even then. He felt comfortable around her because she reminded him a lot of his sister. She was also short, rather plump, cute and bubbly and slightly ditzy. It was a good thing that he’d ended up with her as his roommate. He would have preferred to be alone though because he was exhausted and rather talked out already.

He smiled softly while saying, “Hmm, they were alright. This place is nice. It was a pretty fun day, I guess. This is my first pageant like I said, so I don’t really know what to expect honestly. I’m not the kind of person to do these things. I’ve sort of been forced into it by a friend of mine.”

“Oh, really? That explains why you don’t seem like you’d be into this sort of thing. You’re much cooler than most pageant girls. So calm and confident. I envy you that.”

The nice thing about Mina was that her emotions were written all over her face. He could read them and understand they were genuine. Mina truly seemed to admire him rather than be buttering him up with some ulterior motive.

“I envy that you girls can always be smiling and move so gracefully. I still haven’t mastered walking in heels and a dress yet. I’m also not used to smiling. My job usually requires that we stay serious.”

“Ah, I see. I wonder what sort of job you have.”

“It’s like…something in security. Nothing special. It’s boring but sometimes I get to do something important and dangerous.”

“Ah, like a guard at a shopping mall?”

He decided just to roll without and not elaborate more. It would be good to keep some mystery about his character as well as giving too many details might break his cover.

“Could be.”

Mina bounced off the bed with an innocent smile like a puppy. That made him remember his crush and miss him.

“Would you like some lemonade? Since it’s hot, this beverage is refreshing. My secret is to use only a little bit of honey instead of sugar and mint leaves.”

Seongwoo licked his lips. “Hmm, that sounds good. I’d love some. Maybe while you’re making it, you can tell me about yourself.”

He didn’t really want to talk but the distraction of some casual chit-chat would keep him from thinking of Daniel. He couldn’t risk getting excited when his roommate was awake. These pajamas wouldn’t be able to hide an erection at all.

“Oh, there’s not much to know about me. I’d rather hear about you.”

“Let’s take turns then. I’ll go first. Where’s your hometown?”

“I’m from Jeju. How about you?”

“I’m from Incheon originally. How old are you?”

They talked while Seongwoo lounged on his bed with his legs and arms wrapped around a pillow and Mina juiced lemons from the mini-fridge. They drank the lemonade which was too sour for his tastes but that he pretended to love anyway while talking about all sorts of casual things. Finally, he managed to tire the talkative girl out.

When she fell asleep, he shut off the lights and crawled under the blanket, tucking it under his elbows. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting out a blissful sigh. He felt peaceful and he was more than ready for a proper sleep. He was tired out and deserved a rest.

Ten minutes later, a knock came on the sliding door to the veranda, jerking him out of his dream. He rolled over, groaned, and pulled the blanket over his head, trying to ignore it. It came several more times. Light, irritating raps on the sliding door pane.

He hissed quietly, “Ugh. This is NOT happening. I’m gonna kill whoever that is.”

He eventually got up because he was annoyed and couldn’t fall asleep with that wood-pecker like tapping noises. He tossed the covers and stomped over, unlocking and sliding it open along with the curtain. His mood slightly improved when he saw the one disturbing his sleep was their team leader, his best friend and secret crush.

Daniel was dressed casually since he was undercover and his hair was fluffy and in his face when usually it was styled. He was smiling brightly, looking all kinds of cute and handsome and boyish. Seongwoo initially smiled—thinking this reminded him of those scenes in teenage movies where the boyfriend snuck into the girl’s room in the middle of the night--and then forced his lips into a scowl.

“What are you doing here? I seriously need sleep. This better be good.”

“It wasn’t me. Just saying. I would have let you rest like sleeping beauty if it wasn’t ‘urgent’. Don’t bite the messenger’s head off. I’m just supposed to get you safely from A to B. I called you several times, but you didn’t answer.”

Seongwoo responded defensively, “I was socializing. Like normal people should do.”

“You were? I wonder what you’d have to talk about with a girl anyway.”

“Girls and gays talk a lot. Mostly about boys and their beauty routines. Obviously.”

He raised an eyebrow as he looked suspiciously over Daniel’s suddenly red face.

“Ah, right. Crushes and exes and kissing and such. Can’t relate…”

“No, I don’t suppose you could. Since you’ve never dated a guy.”

Daniel opened and then shut his mouth, then cleared his throat and waved him out. “I brought a peace offering. If you come out, I’ll give it to you.”

Seongwoo finally noticed that his peace offering was a half-consumed bag of gummy bears. His eyes widened, arm reaching out for it instinctively. Daniel smirked, pulling the bag away. Seongwoo pouted and reached for it, letting Daniel bait him. He realized he was serious about not giving it to him unless he stepped out. He leaned half out, stealing the bag away when it was brought within reach and then stepping back into the room which was much warmer. Daniel hung on the jam, watching as Seongwoo searched through the bag for his favorite clear and yellow flavors with a satisfied grin.

“You’re willing to share your precious stash with me? Wow, you must have been worried for your life.”

“Yeah, I mean if I were you in this situation, then I would have bit my head off. It would be rightful.”

“I won’t. Since you have a cute head. I’ll just bite the heads off these instead to relieve my stress. This better be over quick though. I need at least five hours of sleep or I might just pull my gun on someone tomorrow. You should pray that it’s not you at this point because you’re at the top of my list, right under Key.”

“I was told that it will be around an hour. Just some last-minute walking practice. You should wear a jacket because it’s chilly and bring your dresses and a pair of heels.”

He groaned around a mouthful of gummy bears. The sweets improved his mood but only up to a certain point. He hated the idea of being in a dress and heels again already.

He gave the other a look like ‘do I really have to’ and Daniel gave him a look back like ‘yeah, you do, I know it sucks but help me out here as leader.’ Seongwoo didn’t like the idea of giving his friend trouble. He had never been a leader of anything, but he had some idea of how much burden and stress it would be. Recalling his mistakes and what he owed Daniel, he sighed regretfully. He was left with no choice.

“Fine. I’ll suffer this once, for you only. That’s the benefits of best friend privileges. Wait there.”

Daniel poked in his head and whistled while looking over the room. “Fancy. Suitable place for a princess. Beats where we have to stay.”

“I’d prefer there. At least you don’t have to go around in a wig.”

“It suits you though. It keeps you warm and it’s something to fidget with and you can use it to dust. I think long hair is useful. You should consider keeping it.”

“Would you shut up? You’re really pushing it, you know. I’m still angry at you for forcing me into this,” the brunette hissed, trudging back with a coat on and a large shopping bag in his hand.

Daniel chuckled, taking the bag from his hand and helping him out onto the veranda which had an opening and some stairs for them to down. Seongwoo bit his lip, feeling weird with how Daniel was treating him like a princess again. He half wanted to tell him to stop and half wanted him to keep on doing that. It sucked being a girl most of the time but if it meant that he got complimented and cared for this much from Daniel, if it made him get flustered and stare at him appreciatively—that he really didn’t mind.

“You don’t seem angry.”

“I am. I’m just too tired to show it.”

“Hmm, what can I do to cheer my bestie up…A hug?”

A hug and a kiss, several actually…

Seongwoo sighed, partially from relief that he managed to get safely to the bottom of the stairs. They were in the middle of a garden.

“There’s nothing. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Good, good. You’re getting better. Put your feet one in front of the other. Cross your legs. Think you’re being held by a string hooked to the top of your head like a puppet. Step lightly like your feet are made of feathers. Step more on your toes. Keep your balance. Shoulders back. Head up. Butt out. Don’t walk but float. Okay, nice~ You look like a woman now instead of an injured giraffe!”

Key clapped and Seongwoo plopped into a chair, looking exhausted. This signaled the end of their walking in heels and a thick, flowy evening gown session. He had looked very much like an elegant woman until he sat down with his legs spread.

“Ugh…My feet are killing me, this bra is itchy, and these panties keep rising up into my ass c rack. I hate this. I’ll never ever wish to be reborn as a girl again. Boners and ball pain sucks but this is much worse,” he complained.

Key rolled his eyes. “This is nothing compared to childbirth and period pain. You probably appreciate girls a lot more now. You’re still forbidden from any sort of bread, sweets, or fats. You can eat these.”

“Oh, I’m allowed to eat cheese. There IS a god.”

Seongwoo’s eyes lit up like a disco ball when he saw the platter Key revealed on the table full of cheese and vegetables and nuts.

“In moderation. Daniel, make sure he doesn’t have more than three pieces. I’m going to the bathroom. I counted, Seongwoo. So don’t think about sneaking any either.”

Seongwoo scowled, tossing the two he’d been thinking of stuffing somewhere to take back to his room back onto the platter.

“That food police is such a tyrant. How can he expect me to have any energy for this? I’m wasting away here!”

Daniel chuckled, wiping his damp forehead with a napkin. The walking and the gown with all it’s thick, draping fabric had made him sweat. He smiled gratefully, his mood improving from that and the pieces of cheese he could nibble on.

“Hmm, salt, my savior. I never realized how wonderful it is. Humans need salt and sugar to live, seriously.”

His moan came out sounding rather erotic. Daniel shifted around behind the chair so that Seongwoo wouldn’t see him, tearing his eyes away from his shapely, glistening lips and making sure they didn’t stray to his pale, glistening legs that were exposed to the knees and as splendid as ever. He was wearing a silver and blue gown with Cinderella like glass slippers that looked incredibly painful. However, the effect was that he was absolutely stunning to the point that he glowed. He’d never seen someone’s skin look so tempting. The leader had become parched minutes ago.

“How are you hanging in there? It’s tough, huh?”

“Yes, it is. It would be alright if I didn’t have to wear heels all the time and could eat as I want. At least the girls here are alright. I’ve certainly come across much nastier ones.”

Daniel set aside the napkin and played with the waves of chocolate which were incredibly silky. He was fascinated by it. It was strange but he was gradually getting used to it. It was nice to be able to play with it, swirling it through his fingers. Seongwoo seemed not to mind. He was too busy enjoying his high-calorie snack.

“Break’s over. Let’s try twirling on the runway.”

“Uhhh. What did I ever do in a past life to deserve this torture?”

Seongwoo couldn’t do it well. He stopped and said that he needed to remove his guns. Daniel’s eyes widened and he glanced away as Seongwoo reached into the bottom of his dress, hiking the slit up dangerously high. Key watched with his mouth dropped, holding the weapons that Seongwoo passed him as if they were the scariest things on Earth. Daniel could only watch with amazement through his fingers and chuckle as Seongwoo pulled out a taser, cuffs, and two guns from who knew where.

“There, now I think I’ll be able to twirl like a proper princess.”

“Go for it, Ongrella,” Daniel cheered, taking the guns from Key to save him.

In the middle of Seongwoo practicing how to hold the gown and spin while acting as if he was a pinwheel floating on a path of clouds which looked hilarious so that Daniel almost couldn’t hold back his laughter, Key mentioned about the talent that he’d need to show.

“I don’t have one, your majesty. My only specialties happen to be terrible puns and body gags.”

Key sighed in frustration. “What do you mean you have no talent?”

He stomped over to Daniel, looking thoroughly put out. “Officer Daniel, did you hear that? This man has no talent. I can only do so much. I can make you look like a girl and teach you how to walk and speak like one. But I can’t give him a talent. This is impossible. Fuck, I’m stressed. You’re taking years off my life, Ong Seongwoo. You should know there’s a talent part of this! You’re team should have come up with one already! Why did they consider you if you’re completely useless?”

“Hey, there. I’ll take the blame for this one. A talent slipped our mind. There’s no reason to insult and name call. I’ll help him think of one. Don’t worry. I think nothing is impossible with my Seongwoo.”

“My Seongwoo?”

They both turned to look at him curiously. Daniel flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“My friend, I mean. My friend Seongwoo. He’s got talents, I swear. Lots of them. We’ll think of something that will impress the viewers by the end of the night.”

Key narrowed his green-contacted eyes and shook his finger which was adorned with a heavy silver ring in the shape of a dragon.

“You better. He shouldn’t embarrass himself and ruin my reputation. If he’s going to be here, at least he should do it half decently. This pageant is a serious deal and there’s hundreds of girls that would kill to be in his place. He will get hate for not taking it seriously.”

Seongwoo held his hand over his dramatically opened mouth, gasping. “Oh, no, I wouldn’t want that. The ladies might throw confetti at me, oh no, what would I ever do~”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm, Seongwoo. Which seems to be your only talent. You’re mouth. I’ve had enough of you for one day. Go to bed. You’re starting to look like a panda.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes so strongly they might have fallen out of his head. “And whose fault is that? You won’t let me sleep!”

“Because walking without falling on your ass is important! Anyway, you better think of a talent by tomorrow morning so we can prepare it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Key sharply narrowed his eyes, remaking with a bite, “That’s yes. Pagaent girls don’t say yeah. It’s always yes, never yeah. Are you some gangster?”

“If I were a gangster, I’d be more like ‘sure, homey, swag~” Seongwoo joked, moving like someone imitating a hip-hop artist would.

“Swag~” Daniel repeated, copying his ‘swaggy’ gesture.

Key snorted and rubbed his temples. “I can’t with the both of you. This dumb and dumber duo. Take him to bed safely, Officer.”

“Alright. The prince will ensure that his clumsy princess doesn’t break her lovely ankles. Maybe you’d like me to carry you, my lady?”

Seongwoo smirked crookedly as he strapped on his weaponry and put on a jacket since outside was chilly. “Usually I would say no but this time, yes please, Prince Charming. My feet are screaming.”

“Alright, hop on.”

Daniel bent down with his back towards Seongwoo. Seongwoo walked over but just as he touched Daniel’s shoulders, Key’s chilly voice made the cop freeze.

“Wait. You’re looking lumpier. Take out whatever you stuffed in there. In the front and back.”

Seongwoo visibly panicked but attempted to play it off. “Eh, there’s nothing. That’s just the padding—”

“Ong Seongwoo. Take it out. Immediately.”

Daniel looked over his shoulder to see Seongwoo grumbling and removing some cookies he must have sneaked from the table. Daniel smiled, feeling impressed by that. He was extra good at sleuthing if Daniel hadn’t been able to catch him in the act despite how he’d been observing him most of the night.

"There is one more in your bra, I’m sure. Give it here, you pig.”

Key held out his hand with a serious, annoyed expression. Seongwoo heaved a large, frustrated sigh. Then he reached down into the dress and pulled out a smaller cookie. He slapped it in Key’s open hand, glaring fiercely.

“Hope you’re happy, you cookie nazi.”

Key smiled wide. “I am. Because I win again. These would have made you bloated, Miss Piggy. The dress wouldn’t have fit right tomorrow.”

Daniel softly laughed as Seongwoo cursed colorfully and grumbled while climbing on his back. He stood up, hooking his arms around Seongwoo’s legs, getting a jolt form the smooth, plush feeling of his bare skin on his own for the first time.

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his neck and tiredly laid his chin on his shoulder. Daniel bounced him and lightly tickled his legs, trying to cheer him up somewhat. He sensed Seongwoo smiling slightly, then he crossed his heeled feet around his front to become more secure.

Daniel’s eyes widened and he started to sweat. Seeing those gorgeous legs, being in this intimate position, feeling the other’s body and how light he was—it made his cock twitch and Seongwoo’s feet were a couple inches away. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, grasping at the fraying shreds of his self-control.

_Clean, innocent, cute thoughts. Kittens and babies and stuffed animals. Think of only things fluffy and do not look at his legs. Do NOT do it._

Daniel set Seongwoo down on the veranda. He was hugging his chest, staring up at the stars with a pensive look on his handsomely pretty face. Daniel bit himself back from saying, ‘You won’t find any stars prettier than the ones on your cheek that I could stare at forever.’

“Do you want to go in? Or would you like to look at the stars a bit?”

Seongwoo was shaken out of his thoughts. He smiled softly, ears heating. “You know me well.”

“Of course I do. How many years have we known each other? And we spent at least an hour together most of those days.”

“True. There’s probably no-one even in my family that knows me better.”

“You’re still cold, right?”

Seongwoo flushed deeper, his heart pounding as Daniel’s strong, warm arms wrapped around him. He was significantly less cold but his senses were on haywire.

“Hey, we’re out in the open. If you do that, aren’t you worried what people might think? The group might even see…”

Daniel snorted. “Seongwoo, even if they were awake and out taking a stroll, which I hardly doubt, they’ve seen lots of this. If they haven’t assumed something already, it would be weird.”

“That’s your fault. You’re a skinship addict…” he muttered.

Daniel chuckled, squeezing him closer. “Even when you complain or push me off, there’s not much sincerity to it though? I know you like it. Since you’re a lonely, affectionate sort…”

“Damn. I can’t say otherwise. I should get a new boyfriend soon…”

“Don’t. Don’t get a boyfriend.”

Seongwoo’s breath caught in his throat—filing with hope. “Don’t? Why not?”

Daniel became flustered, unsure of how to talk his way out of that slip-up. “Um, what I mean is….You can’t get a boyfriend unless I have someone first. I don’t want to be lonely and jealous and not be able to touch you anymore. I don’t want to break your boyfriend’s nose either.”

Seongwoo snorted. A small part of him was disappointed but he inwardly slapped himself. That was his own fault for getting worked up.

Of course Daniel wasn’t going to say something like ‘don’t get a boyfriend when you have me, I want you all to myself because I’m in love with you’. This wasn’t a romance but a bromance story, after all. They might look like a couple to many, but they were always just friends. They’d never crossed that line. They’d never seriously flirted nor had they touched somewhere intimate nor had their lips even touched each other’s cheeks. Since Daniel wasn’t interested in him and he was too cowardly and afraid of losing him as a partner and friend to act on his feelings.

“If I get a man, I’m going to make sure he’s taller and buffer than you so he can kick your ass whenever I ask him to. I’ll start working at the gym and find a body-builder. Or I’ll hit on the bodyguards that surround idols at the airport.”

“Good luck with that. I have a feeling you’ll hurt and embarrass yourself in the process because you’re a dainty little peach.”

Seongwoo pouted and pinched his hand, then laid his hand over the other’s gently. They stared up at the starry sky, hugging and threading their fingers. Everything was natural about it, except for the way it made their hearts race and skin tingle.

“I don’t like how I am. I’m such a disappointment. I wish I wasn’t so in the between spectrum. Not being handsome nor strong. Not being a genius nor good at anything physical. I’m not attractive nor extremely talented in one thing. There’s no reason for someone to like me as far as I can see, which is why I’m still single. I can’t even do my job well…”

“Eh~ You’re very attractive and charming, hyung. You are smart enough to figure out codes and design plans. You’re funny. When you put your mind to it, you can do many things. You can even pull off acting like a girl. Even your efforts have improved your walking. You can be both handsome and pretty.

Who cares if you’re not strong or have good balance? Who cares if you’re not covered in muscles? Officers and men come in all shapes and sizes and styles. You have a great personality, hyung. And you are nice to look at.

Someday someone will see that besides me. Someday the captain will see you’re an asset to the team. Someday you’ll get used to the job and not make as many mistakes. It’s going to be alright. You’re not a disappointment at all in my opinion.”

“It would be nice…if my crush also thought that way…”

Daniel stiffened for a second.

_He has a crush? That one he talked about with his roommate before? So, it’s really not me. Damn…_

“He doesn’t? Then stop liking him. He’s not worth your time. You’re too good for him.”

Seongwoo chuckled, brushing his thumb over Daniel’s knuckle and pressing back into his body more which set Daniel’s nerves on alert. “If only it were that easy. The problem is that he’s too good for me.”

The blonde and licked his lip, tempted to kiss the elegant curve of his neck. “How do you know he doesn’t think that way anyway? I doubt that you even told him your feelings.”

“Hmm, do I have to say everything with words? Men are usually good at expressing things with their expressions and body language alone. I just have this sense he doesn’t see me the same way that I see him.”

“Ah, is that so…”

“Yeah, that’s so. I can just look at a guy usually while thinking ‘I really like you’ and then he’ll get the signal. If he feels the same, it will lead to physical things. But that’s never happened with my crush.”

“Ah. I suppose since you are expressive when you aren’t in your acting mode.”

He wasn’t at that moment. Curious if Daniel had any sort of sense reading abilities, he turned and looked at him in the way he described.

Daniel stared at him with surprise, then nervousness. His eyes hooded as they drifted their line of vision to his lips. Seongwoo parted them, tipped up his head, tilted to one side. For several agonizing seconds they stared at each other, reading their emotions reflected in their glossy eyes, grazing their lips temptingly, back and forth.

Seongwoo’s eyes drifted closed when Daniel leaned in, thinking that his feelings had gotten across and that Daniel was going to respond with a kiss by some miracle. Then, he realized he’d been fooled and read the mood wrong. Daniel had simply been messing around with him, being his bratty self. Just before their lips met, he pulled up a candy bar and bit into it, wearing a mischievous smirk.

“Yah!” Seongwoo stepped back out of his embrace and slapped his chest, face flaming with shame. “You messed with me!”

Daniel kept his smile despite his chest stung.

“I did? How so? I don’t understand what I did. You have something on your face though.”

He reached out to get at a bit of dirt on his cheek, then lingered to brush over his moles. Seongwoo bit his lip, allowing himself to enjoy it for a fleeting second before slapping his hand away.

“Don’t do something mean like that again. No, it’s disgusting. Who wants to kiss a childish prick like you! Stupid Kang Choding!”

“Hmm. You? Or that’s what it looked like a bit ago. Ongcheongie~”

“I didn’t! I would never.”

“Me too. I would never. You’re not my type.”

“I know I’m not. No need to rub it in. You’re not mine either.”

“You don’t like sexy men with great bodies? Psh. You have no taste. No wonder you’re still single.”

“I don’t like obnoxious men who are never serious and are full of themselves! No wonder YOU’RE single.” 

Seongwoo stuck out his tongue and then marched into the room, sliding the glass door shut. Daniel watched him close the curtains with an amused smile, his hand over his chest which was racing.

He had been tempted to kiss Seongwoo then but he hadn’t figured it was the best time yet to blow his cover. They were in the middle of a mission and Seongwoo needed to get sleep. He held himself back for the time being though he’d never felt so tempted in his life.

Once he realized that he found Seongwoo attractive in a way he thought he never could, it was torture to be alone with him and not kiss him. The hug had been familiar but so much nicer than normal that he hadn’t wanted to ever stop it. If Seongwoo hadn’t suddenly looked at him with a sweet expression begging to be loved then, he probably wouldn’t have let him go for several more minutes.

Seongwoo’s little smile and wave before he had closed the curtain suggested that he wasn’t as angry as he’d seemed. That was a relief because Daniel didn’t want to interfere anymore with his sleep. Tomorrow was going to be the hardest on him since it was officially the start of the pageant activities and he’d been ruthlessly robbed of rest.

Daniel turned back around, facing the spectacular view of the city, nibbling on the candy bar while smiling foolishly. The minutes ticked by, but he couldn’t get Seongwoo’s face out of his mind nor get his heart to settle. The thought of being farther away from his crush than this was torture. 

“Ah, what a delectable cutie you are, Ong Seongwoo. How did I not realize I liked you like that all this time, I wonder. I’m the pabo of the century. I’ve got to send you out of the best friend zone immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Sometimes stuff happens and you don't get the chance to update. I was working on other things in my spare time but finally the second installment of this rom com fic is here. This part has some of my favorite incidents from the movie. I wonder if you could pick them out and it was easier to imagine. If you haven't seen the movie, I must say that I highly recommend it. The couple is hilarious and the story pretty interesting and the moments either sweet or comical. It's such a feel good movie that I just adore and will help you enjoy this story a lot more. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it and that you're all healthy and happy~ It might not be a good month guys but we're going to get through it like we did the other months. Just hold your breath because a couple more months and this disastrous year is over. I hope that my stories will at least be a pleasant distraction and maybe source of comfort as you heal or attempt to escape to avoid drama. At least that's how it is for me. We will get through this and we will see better days and someday we will have ongniel moments, or at least crumbs~ 
> 
> BTW Key was my first ever Ult bias. I used to write about him a lot. Well, he's a bit exagerrated here but that man really did get more flamboyant and bratty over the years so it's still fitting to write him a s a diva. I hope he comes across as more comical than hateful. He isn't a bad person here, he just works in fashion and he's full of confidence and that's how I see many people are in the fashion world (plus I'm making him a bit more similar to the character in the movie). It's strange to write about my first bias after all these years but not really in a bad way. Well, our boys do know him from Master Key and they seemed to get along. That made me so happy too ^^ Anyway, excuse that he's super diva here, it's just for fun, not how I really interpret his personality. He's actually super warm and sweet and not nearly as rude (but he's still one of the most blunt, opinionated people in the industry and I've always loved that about him). 
> 
> See you soon for the final part! While you wait I have two new stories you can read, one crack and one abo verse. You can find in my tabs, I'm sure they'll make you smile, they aren't the least bit angsty I promise ^^ Ong is kind of a riot in both. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. 우린 운명이야 (We're Fated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our secretly crushing partners have reached the final day of their mission and the pageant. Prayer circle that things will go smoothly with no injuries, physical or emotional.

“Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Think of something not funny. Like dead bodies. Zombies feeding on the guts and dismembered limbs of those bodies. Okay, that will work.”

It didn’t. Seongwoo still ended up snorting and unable to keep a straight face fully while he was posing at the end of the runway. Wearing the gown from last night, he was doing a short show with the other girls. Pop songs played along as they walked, shimmied, danced, posed, blew kisses, and flashed winks at the audience and cameras.

It was positively nerve-wracking. He was sure that he was going to tumble off the edge of the raised runway stage decorated the colors of their flag but with hot pink sparkly fur glued to the edges. However, by some miracle he managed to stay upright though he stumbled a couple of times in his heels. He did his best to think ‘Korea’s Next Top Model’ and channel his inner feminine super model side.

He was sure that the boys watching in their designated spots, several in the audience themselves, were about to keel over from laughing at him so hard. The most important thing was that his cover couldn’t be blown so he’d taken out his earpiece while doing it and focused his attention on swaying and twirling with poise and grace. He blew kisses and attempted to wink while striking what he thought was a sexy catalogue pose.

“Oh, thank god that’s over. I sort of just want to jump out the nearest window.”

Key greeted him at the entrance backstage, tugging him to his private dressing area which was nothing but a cubicle blocked off with curtains. Inside was a table full of makeup and a rack of clothes. To Seongwoo’s surprise, the usually grouchy man was smiling the whole time there and as he helped him out of his dress.

“You did a good job. I was sure you’d fall down.”

“Oh, I did? Did I look like a girl?”

“Yes, you did. You looked like a professional model in fact. You were fierce. I’m sure you gained a couple hundred fans from just that. Whatever you’re thinking that’s working, keep doing that.”

Seongwoo felt relieved but also disturbed at that because he was in fact a man so he couldn’t smile at the praise. “What’s next?”

“Swimsuit time.”

Seongwoo groaned, covering his face which pinkened instantly. The swimsuit part was what he dreaded the most. His skin crawled at the idea of his flesh being exposed to millions. Key smirked while continuing to tug down the dress.

“The thing I dread the most. Why do swimsuits have to be so…tiny and skimpy?”

“Why would you be ashamed about showing off your body? If I had such nice skin and proportions and curves like you, people would be chasing me around to put on some semblance of clothes. Police included. Don’t worry about your parts. We can hide it easily.”

“With that? Will it hurt when it comes off though?”

Key was holding out a sleek, skimpy, hot pink one-piece swimsuit and beige tape that looked like bandages. Seongwoo stared at the tape dubiously.

“Only a little bit. If you survived waxing, you can survive some reconstruction tape, trust me. Panties off and then slip your feet into the bottom holes. I’ll take care of the rest with magic.”

Feeling embarrassed, Seongwoo did as told but with reluctance. He stared up at the ceiling so as not to focus on the fact he was fully naked with another person in bright lightning (all things that hadn’t happened as long as he could avoid it since he was a toddler). Key teased him for being squeamish and made him uncomfortable by being much too handsy.

Then the worst was over. He looked in the mirror while Key put in the slightly squishy plastic implants into the front area. He tilted his head, humming quizzically.

“Are you sure it’s not noticeable? What is that for? Ah, it’s cold!” he whined, jumping and looking down to see Key was squatting, spraying something on his thighs.

“It’s to keep the swimsuit from rising up and squishing anything. If something pops out, you’ll be exposed instantly and humiliated on television.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened in horror. “Nothing better pop out! You even taped me up so I feel like a present! If anything falls out, I’m leaving the country and you’re dead!”

Key laughed as he continued to spray. Seongwoo bit his lip, shivering from the cold, wrapping his arms across his chest. He’d never felt so self-conscious. How was he supposed to go out like this? After spraying, Key wrapped a towel around him which covered at least his upper body and bottom. They both looked at the effect in the mirror. Key fixed his wavy hair so it flowed neatly across his strappy shoulders and nodded in approval.

“You look hot. You luckily have a body like a model. Since you’re naturally thin and curvy, you suit this look well. You don’t have muscles or wide-set bones like men usually do.”

Seongwoo pouted at the indirect insult. He hated that he worked out but gained no muscles. He didn’t even gain weight no matter what or how much he ate. His frame overall was waify like a fairy, as if he’d break with a light slap even. It was one of his complexes and the major reason he was stuck in this predicament.

“Go rest and reapply your makeup like I taught you. I’ve got to go to the bathroom and it will be awhile. The nerves watching you and the triple-shot of espresso I had earlier are really getting to me.”

He smiled and pat his shoulders before slipping away. Seongwoo sighed, put in his earpiece, and then opened up the towel and inspected his body in the mirror.

“How does it look, guys? Am I hot?”

Through the device came cackles and whistles and slights.

“It’s weird! You don’t suit the drag world.”

“You have titties! Hahahaha. Little bittie titties, I can’t believe how odd that is.”

“He actually has a bum! It looks pinchable.”

“Was his waist always that tiny? I can wrap my two hands around it.”

“His dick’s so tiny that it’s tucked and completely flat, what the heck?”

“Baby, you’re pretty. Wanna spend the night with me? Some say small packages pack the biggest punch, you know.”

“Hey, hey, hey. That’s enough guys. Don’t objectify Seongwoo that way. Don’t stare at his exposed body either; that’s wrong and it makes him uncomfortable. You should be lucky that you’re not the one going through that. He’s in the middle of a mission and feeling nervous. He’s not a piece of meat nor is it the right time to tease him. Have some respect and be encouraging. You look great, Seongwoo hyung. Forget what these idiot losers are saying. Just go out and do what you did earlier. Try not to be nervous. You look girl enough. And everything is proportional.”

Seongwoo smiled at Daniel’s voice. He appreciated that the leader was coming to his rescue. He could always count on his best friend to rush to his defense and tell him what he needed to hear most. He almost swore that the other was not only defending his honor but also it sounded like he was slightly…jealous? A gay could dream, couldn’t he?

“Eh~ Look at leader being all territorial. Blocking the screen so we can’t see you too. Why’s that, hmm? Seongwoo hyung, Daniel acts like he wants you all to himself. Did you know that?”

“Right? It’s so obviously he’s falling for the girl version of you. He was the one that was blushing and giggling earlier, saying how beautiful you are.”

“I was not! I meant the dress. It was stunning. Can’t I objectively talk about fashion without getting called out? It’s hot in this van. I wasn’t blushing. And I always laugh at lots of things! No-one’s falling for anyone so don’t give my friend weird ideas!” Daniel said defensively to their continued quips. “I’m just protecting his pride! Yah, why are you all being a bunch of brats today?! Don’t make me write you up!”

Seongwoo snickered, his stomach fluttering at this knowledge. If Daniel thought he was beautiful like this, that was enough. He’d try to walk out with this bathing suit on fully confident so that he could impress his crush more. If that’s what he liked, then maybe he could play up his fantasies and take advantage of it later. He dropped his towel and did a twirl in the mirror, pressing on his lower back and sticking out both his bottom and chest.

“Do you like this, Niel? Should I pose this way? Is it hot?”

He wasn’t sure where the sudden boldness that took over him came from but he felt like testing the other by being a bit seductive.

“Hey, no! That’s too risqué! No one should see you looking hot like that! Are you crazy?” Daniel cleared his throat after his outburst. “I mean, you don’t need to go that far, don’t you think? People in the front rows might faint.”

Seongwoo snickered while the others teased Daniel, saying he was caught red-handed trying to keep Seongwoo to himself and exposing his feelings (you mean ‘no one should see you like that but me’, don’t you?). Daniel quickly told them to shut up and then barked orders. Seongwoo heard that he left the truck flushing furiously and even removed his mic. Apparently, he’d been irritated and flustered after that.

He snickered. Revenge was sure sweet.

“That’s what he gets for looking like he was going to kiss me last night…”

"He what?! Repeat that!”

“Ah, nevermind. Something you guys don’t need to know.”

Seongwoo pulled out his earpiece since the boys were noisy then, demanding to know what had happened and just what was going on between the partners. He sat down at the vanity area with his bag of make-up tools that he knew somewhat how to use after lessons from Key and because he happened to watch his sister put on make-up since it was rather fascinating. He couldn’t stop smiling and chuckling until some of the girls next to him teasingly commented about it.

“You sure are in a good mood. Do you like modeling that much?”

“Or is it a boy that’s on your mind?”

Mina joined them with pink plastic curlers in her bangs, smiling broadly. “It’s a boy alright. I saw her sneak out last night. Some really cute, tall blonde guy knocked on our door.”

“No! She didn’t?”

“Seongja, you have a boyfriend? He even came out here to visit you? That’s so sweet!”

“You lucky girl! What’s he like? Where’d you meet him?”

Seongwoo smirked and waved his hands flippantly, unable to help feeling more flattered than embarrassed by this misunderstanding. Of course, it was his dream to be considered dating Daniel and it felt good to be associated with him that way. When Daniel was so perfect, how could you not be?

“Since you insist, I’ll tell you just a little bit about him. He’s handsome and like a giant puppy in personality. He’s gentle and full of energy and often smiling. He’s a gentleman with a terrific body. He’s romantic and great in bed.”

The girls giggled and clapped excitedly, saying how he seemed perfect.

When he realized that he was exposing himself by complimenting Daniel too much that his feelings might get exposed, he turned the tables by tossing out a joke.

“Well, no one is perfect. As cute as he is, we broke up because he’s too boastful without the proper credentials to back up. What I mean is, his ego is THIS big, but his equipment is just _this_ big. He knew how to use it well, but still. You know what I mean. Complexes are a turn-off.”

To emphasize, he added gestures for big and tiny, then laughed. The girls giggled when they noticed Seongwoo glancing to the side with a smirk. There Daniel was poking his head in the room, looking unamused. Apparently, he’d just walked in on Seongwoo insulting him out of nowhere and was upset by the missing context. Seongwoo smiled brightly and waved, then beckoned for him to come over. The blonde stepped into the room unsurely, bowed at the girls, scratching at the back of his neck shyly, ears turning scarlet.

“Come here, Daniel! Meet my friends! We were just talking about what a wonderful boyfriend you are. Or were, in my case.”

“I am? Well, that’s unexpected coming from you…” he muttered, stepping closer at Seongwoo’s insistence.

He introduced the girls and they asked a ton of personal questions, many about their relationship. Seongwoo butted in to answer all the questions, saying they met at a coffee shop and dated for two months before they agreed to be merely friends and now they were best buddies but purely platonic.

Daniel merely watched with an amused, stunned expression, his thick golden brow raised up quizzically. The leader was impressed by how good Seongwoo was at acting and how quick he was to think up a detailed backstory. Eventually, the girls trailed off to get ready and give the pair some space to talk about whatever they needed to.

“Why’d you come? Did you bring food? I won’t give you an audience if you came empty-handed. I’m supposed to be touching up.”

Daniel reached into his pocket and held out some wrapped caramels. Seongwoo his his smile, said coolly they’d suffice, and then eagerly ate them. Daniel stood behind him, watching intently as Seongwoo applied shadow, cover-up and lipstick while chewing on the sweets.

“Why are you laughing? Do I really look funny?” Seongwoo looked up with his pink, glittery lips in a sulky pout.

Daniel continued to laugh but shook his head. “Nah, you do look hot like everyone else says. I was just thinking about what you said earlier. About my small equipment.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t know. I was just…having some fun…”

He leaned in to whisper. “I’ll have to show you later that you’re totally wrong about that. My body is in perfect proportion. You see these sixty-centimeter shoulders? Think again about the size of other parts of me then.”

Seongwoo blushed fiercely, recalling how it had felt to have Daniel’s erection on his back. It might as well have belonged to an elephant or a horse. He’d known that Daniel wasn’t small that way but that was the first insult and funny comment he could think of, so he’d run with it. He hadn’t had any idea that Daniel would come see him backstage.

“You are always bluffing though. If you were into guys, I don’t think we’d work out.”

Daniel smirked as he grazed and then squeezed his shoulders. Seongwoo inhaled sharply and held his breath, his body tensed and tingling. He hadn’t expected Daniel to touch him so suddenly and it was such an intimate feeling especially since it was skin to skin. His hands felt so warm, solid, and smooth that Seongwoo was tempted to moan aloud and sink back against him. He got a second attack with Daniel’s next words.  
“Really? I think that we’d make the world’s cutest couple. And are you really sure that I’m not? I don’t recall ever saying that I was picky about genders.”

“You…didn’t?” Seongwoo whispered, brows folding inward.

He got lost in thinking back to if he had or not but Daniel wouldn’t let him time travel for long. He brought him rudely back to the present by rubbing his stiff shoulders. It was too much intimate contact at once.

“Relax. You’re super tense. I know it’s nerve-wracking. But if you go out there all stiff, your legs will shake more and you will be in danger. You don’t want to tumble into the audience half-naked, do you? On national television?”

Seongwoo gulped, face a shade darker, and shook his head. He couldn’t trust himself to speak, sure that his voice would come out as a mousy squeak. Daniel continued to look at him with an amused, cocky smirk and rub his shoulders, his chocolaty eyes playful and fiery.

This is a signal this time, isn’t it? He couldn’t just be messing around with me? The guys said he said things about me and acts territorial. Could it really be that he’d subtly making a move?

“What are you doing?” Daniel chuckled as Seongwoo closed his eyes and clasped his hands together pressed up to his button nose.

“Praying.”

“For?”

For you to like me even half as much in the same way as how I like you because it’s been way too long since I’ve been in an unrequited love without a boyfriend. For you to hug me again like last night but this time promise that you won’t ever let me go.

“For our mission of course. And my own safety.”

“You’re going to be fine, hyung. Trust me. I’ll take out all the nerves with my magical fingers.”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo hummed and then bit down on his lip to hold back from making any stranger sounds.

“Feels good, right?”

So, so good. You have no idea…

“It’s not bad…”

After dinner, Seongwoo had to go straight away to practice his talent with the staff for the next day’s big event and then straight to practicing the interview with Key. He couldn’t answer anything the way that Key wanted him to, however. He wasn’t eloquent or frilly enough with his language. He spoke too directly and answered questions with controversial topics.

At first it was on purpose but not so later on. He found it difficult to gage what was appropriate and inappropriate to say. As it turned out, there was a protocol for how to answer questions in pageants. His sarcasm, clip manner of speaking, and rebellious attitude drove Key nuts. They bickered through most of the two hours they practiced until Key called him a hopeless cause. Then, Seongwoo stormed off, saying that he wanted to quit.

On his way out, he went to grab a cookie and Key stopped him which resulted in Seongwoo pulling out a gun and threatening him. He was extremely on edge from lack of sleep and pretending to be someone he wasn’t at the same time all the pressure and stress he was under because of the mission. He needed a break and he didn’t think it mattered at all how he answered the questions since he had no interest in winning. He simply needed to be on the stage in case something happened so that he could protect the citizens. If he stayed ten more minutes with Key in the state he was in, he’d probably add to the holes in his ears.

He snapped into the mic that he wanted to see Daniel and wondered where he was. He was told that he was in the swimming pool. When he got there, Daniel was in the middle of swimming laps without a shirt on. Seongwoo glared and threw a cookie at him. It bounced off his rippled shoulders.

He knew it was undeserved, but he needed a place to vent his anger and Daniel was the perfect target. Since he was doing this because it was his idea in the first place.

“Hey! What the—Oh, Seongwoo? Hyung, is everything alright?”

“No, it’s not alright! I know you thought I can do this, but I can’t! You chose the wrong person. I don’t have the personality for this. I’m not patient and I can’t speak properly about peace and shit. I hate this. It’s degrading and irritating. You should have chosen Daehwi who has fun with this sort of act and much less shame than me. I told Key that I quit this act.

You don’t need to be worried about the mission. I’ll go through with it, just in another way. I don’t need to be in the show for us to catch the guy. We can watch from the audience and I can stay backstage on guard. I’ll just say I’m sick and need to withdraw—”

“Hey, hey, hey. Hold up a second before you storm off talking about withdrawing from the pageant. Talk to me. Tell me what’s eating you.”

Daniel swam to the edge and caught Seongwoo’s arm. Seongwoo hadn’t known when it started but angry tears were spilling down his face. He let Daniel pull him to sit at the edge with his legs dangling in the water. He wiped at his face and sniffled. Daniel held his wrist, comfortingly rubbing circles over it with his thumb, looking at him with concern, patiently waiting for him to spill.

He was dripping wet with his blonde hair slicked back. He looked so good then that Seongwoo became distracted, forgetting for a moment what he was upset about. Daniel smiled once he noticed that Seongwoo was calming down.

He lightly joked, “Your mascara is running. You look like a panda.”

Seongwoo sniffed and glared at him, splashing him with water in retort. Daniel winced to avoid the droplets getting into his eyes and chuckled softly.

“It’s a compliment. I meant that it’s cute. So, what did Key do now? I see you acquired cookies at least. He must have let up a little since you did a splendid job today.”

Seongwoo softly smiled. “I did, didn’t I? He didn’t give them to me though. He’s really strict on this diet thing. I pulled my gun on him and stole them.”

“You did?” Daniel’s eyes widened but he seemed amused rather than concerned. “I figured that would happen eventually. Don’t mess with a tired, cranky, starving guy, especially when he’s got a loaded weapon.”

“Exactly. He had it coming. He’s been pushing on all the wrong buttons.”

“Sure, he did. He’s a real pain. I wouldn’t have lasted ten minutes with him. I probably would have punched him and quit during that never-ending make-over. I’m proud of you, hyung. By the way. For coming this far. You’ve done a great job. You really surprised and impressed the whole team. Going above and beyond for this mission and pulling it off flawlessly.

But it’s all going to be over tomorrow. Are you sure you want to give up after coming this far? Think of the pardon you’re going to get from the captain. Think of all that you suffered through that’s going to go to waste. If you can hold out just one more day and this plan goes smoothly, then you will get to go out on the field. We’ll be partners again, taking down the bad guys and cracking jokes in between like a team. You sure about giving up?”

Seongwoo sighed, his head ducking down. “You’re right…I was thinking too rashly. Of course, I wasn’t going to give up. I’m just stressed out to the max right now and he was being a pompous ass. I’m sensitive so everything is just getting to me. I need sleep and food and I’m so tired of acting like a dream girl and my legs and feet freaking hurt…”

“Ah, you seemed to be enjoying it earlier in the day. I thought you were getting into it.”

Seongwoo shook his head. “Not really…But you…do you prefer me like this? Do you think…as a girl, I’m like…you’re type?”

Daniel shook his head, smiling sweetly, reaching up to cradle his jaw. Seongwoo turned shy then, looking less sad.

“I prefer you as yourself, hyung. As a boy. Earlier…I wasn’t joking. Actually, I like boys and girls. Gender doesn’t matter to me. Beauty is beauty. I like who I happen to find charming. And after seeing you fully without your baggy clothes, I realized how charming you truly are. Beautiful and sexy and cute…”

Seongwoo smiled wide, looking at him hesitantly. “Do you mean that?”

“Yup, I do. You’re the greatest person I ever met. It’s an honor to work with you. I’ve never known a better cop. I wish I was more like you.”

Seongwoo’s expression turned doubtful. “Eh, you’re just saying this because you don’t want the mission to run into trouble. You need me to keep playing the role…”

“No, I’m not. You know me. When do I ever just say something? There’s always a reason and I usually mean what I say. Look at my serious face when I say this one more time. You, bestie, are amazing. Brave, smart, resourceful, witty. I admire and like everything about you.”

“Ah, I see…You mean, you like me as just a fr—” he gasped as Daniel’s hand grabbed his neck and pulled him down, his expression playful.

“No, I don’t. Not anymore. Thanks to this mission. I realized just in what way that I like you.”

With Daniel, pulled him into the pool, capturing his moving lips in a sensational kiss. Seongwoo squealed and clung to his chest as he was plunged into the cold water. His mind was in haywire by the hot, soft feeling and the icy sensations conflicting with each other.

“Neh? Wait—Just like that?”

"Yup, just like that. I’m saying I like you, hyung. I didn’t suddenly start liking you because of this cosplay act either. It just helped me realize some things that I was blind to before. I thought I couldn’t be attracted to you but that’s over with. Now I can’t stop imagining you naked honestly. I’ve become a total pervert. You like me too, right? God, I hope you do. I hope I’ve been reading the signs right. I can’t bare to hear it. I’m too anxious. I want to kiss you again. Stop me if it’s not true.”

Seongwoo of course didn’t. He let Daniel spin around the middle of the pool on his toes as they hugged and kissed. As simple as addition, they advanced from partners to a couple. It took him several minutes to get the courage and time with their lips apart to mutter it but eventually Seongwoo did confess as well.

“I like you too, Daniel. Everything about you is perfect. I’ve liked you for so long I can’t even tell you when it started. It makes me so happy to learn that you can see me in that way…”

"Have you?” Daniel beamed, pulling his legs tighter around his hips so that their bodies were pressed more snugly together.

Seongwoo hugged him closer, smiling shyly as he bobbed his head.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get with the program faster. Can’t believe it took you exposing your body for me to realize you’re ridiculously sexy.”

“That’s alright. You can make it up to me now.”

“I can’t believe you just assumed I was into girls though. Without even once asking.”

“In my defense, you give off a very straight vibe and even stared at some girls walking on the street while we’re on night patrol. I thought the answer was obvious.”

“Do I? Did I? Well, we’ll see about the vibe I give off in just a moment. I’ll make sure to clear all doubts from your mind. I most definitely prefer guys.”

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel gripped his bottom and rocked him against the front of his swimming trunks which now contained a thick pole. The blonde dived to his throat, sucking on a patch of damp skin, setting the once chilly man ablaze. Seongwoo groaned, threading his fingers in Daniel’s wet hair, shivering as a pleasant tingle ran through his system.

“Daniel, haa…how could we…you don’t mean to do anything here…” Seongwoo’s eyes fluttered clothes, his skin rushing with tingly heat at the abuse.

Daniel commented between nips at his throat while rocking their hips together beneath the surface of the cool water. “I fully intend to since we can’t go anywhere else and I can’t wait a day more. I’ll go crazy seeing all those people ogling you unless I make you mine soon.’

Seongwoo felt like he was about to lose his mind from the pleasure. The thought of waiting another day to be with the man of his dreams was excruciating.

“Okay, okay. I understand. This is too out in the open though. We have the van still. At least, in private…”

“Thank you for that amusing story. As ever, you're an absolute riot, Seongja-ssi. The next question we have for you is…”

Seongwoo sat on a stool dressed in a long evening gown made of powder blue silk, his chestnut hair braided with silver strands of thread, his pale, slender legs crossed, his feet in silver heels with silk ribbons. He held his knee, leaning in attentively towards the suited interviewer.

The cameras and audience were focused fully on him. He knew about that which was why he kept a soft smile on his face. Every time he brushed a lock of hair behind his ear or slightly shifted and especially when he tilted his head, he heard shouts from the audience about how cute and pretty he was.

He hadn’t liked that sort of attention at first but now he was rather used to it and didn’t mind it. It gave him a boost of confidence and it made this mission seem like an entertaining game. He couldn’t help getting into the act.

Feeling bad for his rebellion yesterday, he was putting in his efforts to be as charming and feminine today as possible in order to make it up to Key. As well as because his boyfriend (gah!) was watching from the front row of the audience today. He wanted to impress him and for his part of the mission to go by smoothly, which meant he needed to get through without having his cover blown.

“Yes? I’m ready for anything. Shoot!” he commented with a cute finger gun gesture and a wink.

The audience laughed or cheered, making him embarrassed. He smiled sheepishly and twirled his hair, face turning red. The cameras zoomed in on his face, showing his bashful image on the screens above and the whole crowd went wild.

Seongwoo’s eyes went to Daniel, who seemed a mix of affected and jealous about all the love Seongwoo was getting from the crowd today. He’d gained a lot of fans overnight it seemed. Some people even came with banners related to his stage name.

Daniel glared at some of those people and whenever Seongwoo saw that, he had to hold back a snicker. All this time of him being the only one that was ever jealous, it was amusing when it was the other way around. It made him feel greatly loved and wanted. He was so happy since yesterday that he couldn’t seem to stop himself from smiling.

“…type?”

“Neh?”

Seongwoo blinked in confusion. He hadn’t heard the question. He’d been too busy staring at his charming boyfriend. Daniel gestured for him to focus, his eyes mouthing his favorite nickname ‘Ongcheongie.’ Seongwoo was tempted to scrunch up his nose or stick his tongue out at him but he held it back. He smiled wide and bowed his head, sheepishly laughing.

“Excuse me, it seems I got distracted. Everyone here is so beautiful tonight. Like stars. Could you repeat the question?”

The interviewer waited for the cries and whistles to tie down after his cheesy comment. Daniel shook his head with an amused smirk.

“What is your ideal type of boyfriend?”

“Neh? Ah, b-boyfriend…Woops, why did I stutter…”

The interviewer laughed. “Seems you’re the shy type. Maybe you haven’t dated?”

“Hmm, right…I haven’t officially dated yet. But I do have a type…It’s someone who is both cute and manly at different times. He’s a gentleman and protects me and puts me first. He can be childish but also responsible and serious when he needs to be. A reliable person who is also gentle. I like a person who is positive and smart as well. I think if I came to know this person, I would fall helplessly for them and even give them all my fortune.”

“Wah, that kind of man seems too good to be true, wouldn’t you say? It would be a miracle if that person exists.”

“He does. I’m sure of it.”

Seongwoo smiled and gazed into the crowd. Daniel covered his face, clearly smiling and flushing fully to his ears. Seongwoo’s chest filled with warmth and a proud feeling. That adorable, handsome man was all his now.

“Thank you for your time. You can return backstage to rest. We’ll see you again at the talent show corner.”

“Thank you so much. I enjoyed this conversation.”

He stood up, bowed and waved to his admirers and then gracefully walked to the back of the stage. Although his feet were killing him and the back were likely permanently blistered, he was fairly comfortable walking in heels now.

“Nice job~ Your answers were full of sense! I wish I can answer as charismatically as you~”

Mina met Seongwoo backstage with a high five. She was going to be up in two more turns. He stuck by her for a minute, joking around and talking about random things to ease her nerves. He admitted that he’d been nervous too but imagining the audience as a bunch of stuffed animals helped.

“Can you give me a tip not to be nervous?”

“Hmm, just pick someone in the audience and imagine you’re close to them and talking with them.”

“Oh, does that work? I’ll try…”

“Seongja! We should get ready!”

Seongwoo left Mina’s side reluctantly with a little smile and wave when Key called from his dressing area. They needed to get him in boots, a ripped sweater, and blue jeans for the talent show. After he looked significantly more boyish which felt so wonderful that he never wanted to change out of the outfit, they went to the make-up station. Key made his eyes smoky and put red lipstick on him. His hair was put up into a high ponytail. The braids were removed making the fake hair cascade out in messy waves. He looked like a rock star. He smiled wide at his reflection and gave Key a thumbs up.

“Best look of the century. You should have given me this makeover from the beginning.”

Key rolled his eyes, his bow lips twitching. He secretly found Seongwoo amusing but fought back from showing it most of the time. Seongwoo liked that one thing about him. That he was good at his job which he took seriously and went above and beyond for and that he was similar to him in holding back his feelings. Those characteristics they had in common.

“It’s hardly pageant material to be honest. You’re lucky that Daniel suggested this and worked hard to persuade me. I would never have let you do this otherwise. It’s a talent that’s never been shown in talent show history.”

“Why not? How many awesome instruments there are in the universe. Not just the piano and violin and harp. I’ll show the world that you can be beautiful and cool while playing the drums.”

“I can’t deny that it does have a strange appeal. Maybe it’s because of your expressions and the way you move? I’ve never thought anything about rock could be beautiful, but you surprised me earlier in practice. Once again, you prove me wrong.”

“Hehe. Prepare to be knocked over by my charms. Because that was just a warm-up. It’s not even half of what I can do.”

“Alright. I’m prepared to be blown away. Everyone loves a good blow. You could use one. Well, maybe Daniel will find you so hot after this that he will give you a favor.”

Key winked and snickered as Seongwoo flushed and covered his face bashfully (it took him a moment to understand the dirty joke). He wasn’t sure if he was more shocked by the innuendo out of nowhere when he had thought Key was a serious person always or if it was because they’d been easily found out. He wondered since when Key had known about their feelings. Key smiled wide as he read the other’s eyes.

“It was obvious you both liked each other but weren’t aware of it since the beginning. Always staring and smiling secretly. Definitely not the way friends look at each other either. Full of ‘I’d so fuck you if I had the chance’ vibes.”

“Daniel did that? Stare at me and smile, I mean.”

“Yup. He does it a lot. I’m surprised at your density. How could you not have noticed?”

“Hey, I’m not that dense! I just thought that he saw me as a friend and liked girls…”

“That guy? He’s obviously a spectrum. You haven’t been in our world for long, I guess. Not everyone that had a handsome face and a muscular build is into girls. He is obviously more comfortable with guys. He doesn’t even glance more than a lingering second at any of the girls here and they’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Ah…”

Key had a point there. As far as he knew, Daniel had no close girl friends and he rarely talked about girls objectively or even looked at them with interest. All the signs were there. Why had he assumed Daniel was straight and gave himself years of unnecessary anxiety and headaches? Just because of a couple times he glanced at girls on patrol?

“Ugh, I’m an idiot…”

“You’re an idiot indeed but you’re cute more so because of that. I admit that you are charming. You might even win this competition.”

“Eh~ No way. If anyone wins, it should be Mina.”

“Hmm, we will see. She’s the typical choice for pageants and a personal favorite of mine, but there might be a surprise turn-around. I’ll leave you to practice and get mentally prepared. Good luck out there. Just have fun. It’s basically your own personal concert if you think about it.”

“True. I’ll slam a hole through the stage.”

“I wish you wouldn’t because that would come out of my paycheck. Don’t go too hard. Just the right amount. See you later. Good luck with the mission as well. Hope you find and catch the guy.”

“Yup. I don’t need luck because I’ve got my instincts and my teams.”

Plus, a variety of tools under his sweater used to sedate and capture the criminal should he show up and attempt to kidnap any of the girls. He’d grown close to a couple of them and he wouldn’t let a hair on their heads be snatched.

For the show, Seongwoo played the drums with a band that the company provided. They performed a cover of “Somebody Told Me” by The Killers. He bobbed his body to the strong beat and moved the drumsticks with flair over the set. He traveled into his own world, thinking he was the best and the coolest and the sexiest. The team watching in the audience forgot their mission for a second, joining in the crowd in chanting the drummer’s name and jumping up and down.

For a moment, the pageant arena became a rock concert full of hyper, screaming people. Seongwoo sang powerfully into the mic and the audience joined him during the chorus parts.

“I’m breaking my back just to know your name. Seventeen tracks and I’ve had it with this game. Breaking my back just to know your name but heaven ain’t close in a place like this. Anything goes but don’t blink. You might miss. Cus heaven ain’t close in a place like this. I said, heaven ain’t close in a place like this. Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight.

I never thought I’d let a rumor ruin my moonlight. Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It’s not confidential. I got potential.”

Seongwoo had a blast drumming with the band to “Somebody Told Me”. They synched splendidly even though they’d only played together twice since they were professionals. When he stood up with the spotlights on him panting and smiling brightly the crowd shouted for him to give an encore. Although he sort of wished to, he physically couldn’t because he barely remembered how to play other songs, so he bowed and thanked them sincerely instead. He was shocked by the fact people were chanting his name even after he was gone from the stage. He would have to thank Daniel for coming up with his talent.

The idea had come to him after he recalled one day when they were on patrol. They’d been bored and happened to pass by a music store at that time nearly a year ago. Seongwoo had impulsively asked to go in and they played around with the instruments. When he was actually adept at playing the drums, Daniel noticed and commented on it. Seongwoo then admitted that in middle school he’d been in a band.

His first dream was to be a drummer but of course his parents were against it because it wasn’t realistic. Daniel had convinced Key that Seongwoo had the talent and since it was unique and gave him a girl crush vibe would be well received by today’s audience even if they were pageant viewers. That was how he ended up being allowed to drum on stage.

Before leaving the stage, he waved to his fans, flashed some finger hearts, and blew lots of kisses, especially a large amount where his team members were hidden. Daniel shocked him by having a slogan with ‘Ong’ and a heart in the middle of the circles. He was jumping up and down, holding it over his head, then he covered his embarrassed face when Seongwoo blew kisses his way. Seongwoo was still chuckling about that when he went backstage.

“Nervous again?”

He bumped into Mina, waiting in line for her turn to go out. She was dressed up as a cheerleader with a sparkly baton, her hair in cute, curly pigtails with rainbow strings inside.

“A little bit. But it’s the good kind. I love being on the stage. The nerves are more like excitement. I probably can’t beat what you did though. You made the audience fall for you in just a couple minutes. I’m a girl too but my heart was fluttering. How can you be cooler than most male idols even?”

“Ah, I made you fall for me? Girl crush points succeeded,” Seongwoo commented proudly with a wide smirk. “I’m sure you will do well. You also have a lot of fans. They’ll probably faint seeing you like that. You deserve to win this.”

She blushed and slapped his arm playfully with the rubber end of the baton. “Eh, no I don’t! You’re such a ham, Seongja~ You should definitely win. Since you’re special and cool and sexy.”

“But you’re adorable and endearing. Plus, your dance is going to show off your reversal charms. That you can also be fierce and sexy. The audience doesn’t stand a chance. All their hearts will get stolen, even mine.”

“Hehehe. Thanks for the encouragement. Oh!”

Mina was waving and giggling because of this male staff member. Seongwoo’s brows furrowed and his smile faded. He didn’t recognize the guy from their list of staff members that they’d checked over and run background checks on. He was wearing all black too which seemed strange. As if he wanted to be invisible amongst the shadows. That would be good for slipping away in the dark venue.

“Is he a friend of yours?”

“No, not really. He’s cute though, isn’t he? We just started talking yesterday. He’s my fan. He’s really sweet and funny.”

“Hmm…”

It seemed like Mina liked the guy, so he didn’t want to say anything about him. He casually asked some questions. The guy had a very common name and his age fit the suspected one of the killer. Other than that, she didn’t know much information. It seemed the guy asked her questions but didn’t say much about himself.

He had popped up next to her, knowing tons of things about her that he utilized to get close and earn her trust in a short time. He had an overly good first impression and knew more than Seongwoo suspected was normal. Plus, it bothered him how bubbly he was, the way his eyes followed her intently, and how much he knew about her. He wanted to tell her to be careful, but he decided that he’d just warn the crew and help keep his eyes out in case he was the person that he suspected.

When Mina left to do her performance, Seongwoo messaged the group about the encounter and gave a description of the guy. The team agreed he was suspicious and said they’d keep an eye out for him. The only issue was that Seongwoo hadn’t seen where he went and the fact that he was wearing all black and wasn’t impressively handsome or ugly or tall or short made him difficult to spot. There was nothing about him that stood out. Except…

Seongwoo to Daniel:

His nose. He’s had surgery on his nose several times. It looks strange. His eyes also seemed like they had some work done. That much work must be expensive. Could anyone afford that much work with this sort of job’s salary?

Daniel to Seongwoo:

That’s suspicious indeed but it also doesn’t help us identify him much. Plastic surgery is common in our country. I bet almost everyone in this building has had some work to their face done.

Seongwoo sighed with disappointment as that was true. He sat down and watched the performances from the TV in the waiting area. Mina joined him for awhile and then disappeared, coming back with a bunch of giggles and smiles. It seemed like she might have met that guy and done something with him.

Seongwoo asked her where he went and was able to get a mark on him. He was in the front on the right side close to the emergency exit. The perfect place to snatch someone and make a getaway. Though wouldn’t he attempt to do it backstage where there were less people?

Seongwoo commented through his mic to the team in wait that he was sure the person would make his move on Mina before or during the finals, so they’d better look out.

The final announcements happened. Five people were called to the stage, Seongwoo and Mina were included in the lineup, meaning they were in the top five ranks out of all the contestants. Seongwoo would rather have not been there because it made it more difficult to keep his eyes on the suspicious person. He stood at the farthest right of the stage, eying the area with his peripherals.

In his earpiece, he could hear the men discussing something. They’d been sent a code in the form of pictures that seemed like a puzzle. Seongwoo wanted to see it. He figured that he’d be able to solve it, but he couldn’t check his phone in this situation. He was called third and went backstage after giving a short gratitude speech, noticing the man was still at the edge.

He hurried to his phone and looked at the pictures. The puzzle he was able to form from the picture was ambiguous, but he thought it looked like a fish called minari which connected to Mina. His eyes went to the girls on the stage, his hand anxiously holding the mic up to ensure that his voice came out clearly.

“Mina’s the target. He’s going to try and get her on her way back to the stage or when she’s back. You guys should keep your eye out on—”

Seongwoo’s words were muffled with a damp tissue pressed to his mouth by a gloved hand. He had a feeling there was chloroform on it, so he refused to breathe. The person wrapped his arms around him and continued to press the tissue, this time more up against his nostrils. He lifted his head, refusing to breathe, thinking of a plan to get out of this situation.

He wondered if the man discovered his identity and was planning to wipe him out before getting to Mina. He wasn’t going to let that happen. Now that he had a significant reason to be suspicious, he would catch this guy right here, right now.

He lifted his hands up and firmly grabbed his hair. As he suspected, the painful yanks got him to release his hold. He dropped the tissue in his struggle to get Seongwoo’s fingers off his hair. Seongwoo twisted to see the man who was gripping his wrists. He had his face covered with a mask, but he could clearly see his clothes and his eyes. It was definitely the man from earlier. He’d successfully picked out the serial killer.

He kicked at his legs, trying to yank his arms away. The man grimaced through the pain and tried to wrestle him to the floor close to where he’d dropped the tissue. Seongwoo let himself be dragged and when the guy was hovering over him with his hands pinned, reaching for the tissue, he bent up his knees. With all his strength, he hurled the man up into the air. He flipped, landing on his back a ways, stunned, right in the middle of the stage.

Seongwoo had no time to worry about his cover being blown. For the safety of his friends and the success of this mission, he needed to arrest him immediately. He took cuffs from under his dress and headed out onto the stage, stomping fiercely in his heels with a determined look on his dolled-up face. The crowd gasped and murmurs spread around. The emcee was dumbfounded into silence. The pageant girls looked back with concern, their hands poised daintily over their glossed lips.

The man was rolling and crawling towards the end of the stage. He’d almost succeeded when Seongwoo stood over him, trapping him between his legs, pressing down firmly on his back.

“Come with me kindly, would you? I do have a gun, but I’d rather not use it and scare the crowd. It’s over, dude. You chose the wrong person to wipe out. You should have just waited and went for Mina at the appropriate time. Now you’re all bruised and embarrassed with no new models to experiment on.”

“I wasn’t going for her. I changed my mind.”

Seongwoo snorted though a chill went through his head. This bastard had been going after him then. Was that puzzle somehow meant to be a hint for him? If he hadn’t practiced how to defend himself and thought quickly to not breathe in, then he might have really been in danger. This day might have been his last.

“Didn’t you realize now? I’m not a girl. I’m just a cop under cover. A male one. Seems you’re easily fooled by a pretty face as long as they’re wearing a dress.”

The man looked at him incredulously. Seongwoo smirked as he brought his hands together. Thundering steps sounded, distracting him from cuffing the man. He kept his hands licked, putting his heel to his back and making the other groan in pain. When he looked up, he saw his teammates tearing down the stage, Daniel at the lead with an unfamiliar look of panic. Seongwoo realized that he must have been worried and was rushing to his rescue.

“Seongwoo! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?” the leader asked, out of breath, his almond-shaped, hazel eyes roaming his body wildly.

“I’m fine. I told you I can handle myself. He attacked me backstage and attempted to drug me. I guess we didn’t predict his target accurately.”

Woojin was putting his own set off cuffs on the guy while Jihoon held him down. Seongwoo stood up and released him, turning his focus to his boyfriend completely. He reached out, feeling the fury coursing through him. Daniel’s face turned pale, his eyes full of terror and then rage.

“He tried to abduct you? This bastard—”

“Niel, don’t. He’s down. If you hurt him when he’s defenseless, it won’t be good news for you. Calm down. Like I said I’m fine. I handled it and came out without a scratch.”

“Really? Are you sure? That’s good to hear. If something had happened to you right when I was in the room—If I had left you in harm’s way without knowing a thing, I—”

He shivered and bit his lip, hiding his suddenly dewy eyes with his shaggy bangs. Seongwoo could sense he was shaken up and distressed. Funnily enough, he thought that he’d be that way in any other circumstance. He’d narrowly escaped death after all. Somehow though, he felt flattered, slightly amused, and full of adrenaline. He took Daniel’s hand in his and massaged it, smiling at him softly.

“Nothing happened though. It’s not anyone’s fault. We couldn’t have predicted he changed his target to me. Thanks to all those defense practices you forced me to take, I got out of it. He’s bigger than me but I managed to flip him off nearly ten feet. I thought quickly as well. As soon as he put the tissue on my face, I had some idea what might be there, I didn’t breathe in.

I’ve really grown stronger and smarter. I’m sure that’s thanks to your teachings and encouragement. You’ve made me a greater cop. Now I can handle the difficult part of missions myself and you don’t have to worry as much. It’s a good thing this happened. So, calm down and forget his plans, hmm? I’m here and I’m perfectly fine, Niel…” 

The blonde took a shaky, deep breathe, blinking up at the ceiling and squeezing his hand. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re still here and you’re fine. Nothing happened thankfully. I’m proud of you. You did really well, Seongwoo hyung.”

Seongwoo continued to rub his hand as he chuckled, turning shy at the unusual amount of flattery and praise from the usually gruff, masculine person. The leader looked over and glared at the serial killer the other members

had in custody, then he turned to Seongwoo. Seongwoo blinked at him in confusion because he didn’t understand the look in the other’s eyes.

Daniel stepped forward and raised his hand up. He held the back of his head and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and gulping, as if he were trying to collect his emotions. Seongwoo watched in wonder, his heart suddenly skipping and his body flushed. It was embarrassing that they were in front of thousands. He just recalled that and could feel thousands of eyes on them that moment.

“I’m glad you’re safe. That you can take care of yourself. But from now on, we’re going to do everything together so that I can be sure to protect you if you ever need it. I won’t let you be in danger alone ever again. I love you.”

After saying that, Seongwoo closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Daniel pressing his lips to his forehead and gently stroking his head. He’d never felt safer or more cherished in his life than at the moment. Even before Daniel had said the words, he’d felt how loved he was. He didn’t need to say it back, but he felt that he should.

“I love you more…” he whispered, sensing Daniel’s sweet smile.

The crowd erupting in cheers brought them back to the present. They reluctantly stepped apart completely, sheepishly looking out into the noisy crowd treating them as if they were national heroes. Their smiles wouldn’t quit even when they tried to control their expressions for the sake of being professional. Their private moment had just been witnessed in front of thousands, possibly millions since it was a live show.

Daniel gestured his hands elegantly to Seongwoo as if this were some sort of special performance they had put on, hoping it would ease this messy situation somehow. Seongwoo smiled with embarrassment and bowed several times, holding the heart-shaped top of his dress out of habit, as any lady would do. After the team members and Seongwoo left, the emcee proceeded with the show, insisting that they’d look into what had been going on there and report about it later since they were live and needed to continue on with the show.

In the end, Mina ended up winning the competition just as Key had predicted. The news reported the whole story, about the suspect, the hints, and the plan of the special unit.

It was revealed to the public that Seongja was actually an undercover cop named Seongwoo. He said that he was sorry for deceiving the public, but it was necessary for the success of the mission.

The comments on those articles were mostly favorable. Rather than being angry that Seongwoo wasn’t a girl, the general public was impressed by the extents that he would go for his job, his convincing acting ability, and they said they’d fallen harder after seeing him fight. They said that they’d be his fan even now but in a different way. He gained more fans of all genders and many younger people said they wanted to train to become a cop like him.

They started getting presents and letters sent to their station. Seongwoo was even asked to make appearances on TV shows. He became the face/visual of their team, improving their image and increasing their workload immensely. They were trusted with more difficult cases and even had some of it filmed to make a documentary about it. Their salaries were increased as well.

In general, the whole team was happy with the outcome, though the captain was angry at first that their mission and identities had been revealed to the public. There was no helping it however and so he simply went with the punches, thinking positively. There were more pros than cons for all of them.

Thanks to that, the captain’s attitude towards Seongwoo improved. He was allowed to go back into the field as Daniel’s permanent partner. Now they were together, no one dared split them up. If they had to be on a separate mission, they’d both be moody and anxious, especially Daniel.

“Seongwoo, baby. Are you there? I need you to meet me at the usual café. I’m waiting for you here already.”

“Hmm…Neh? Why? Siroh(don’t wanna)….”

“Are you still sleeping? It’s three. Wake your lazy cute minus butt up.” Daniel’s husky voice came across the line full of amusement and affection.

“Siroh…It’s my day off but I couldn’t sleep until dawn because of some selfish, horny puppy….” Seongwoo groaned, burying his head into his pillow. “Me and my minus butt aren’t budging form this bed…”

“If you come now, you’ll get a present~”

“Hmm…present? Hmm…What is it?”

“If I tell you, then it will ruin the surprise. I know you like surprise presents. But this one you can only get if you come here in the next thirty minutes. Or I’ll throw it away.”

“I see what you’re doing, stupid puppy, but I’m not taking the bluff. Forget it. I’m going back to sleep…”

“I’m sure you will change your mind in a few minutes though. I’ve baited you and you already took a nibble as soon as you asked what it was. See you soon babe. I love you.”

Daniel kissed the phone and then hung up. Seongwoo tossed the phone down and cursed into the pillow, feeling irritated. The sounds of his boyfriend’s husky, teasing voice and dorky laughter rang in his ears.

“Annoying prick. Acting like he knows everything. Psh. Like I care about a present. It’s probably something lame as usual. He’s got no sense with picking out presents just like he’s got no sense with naming things. I’d just be disappointed anyway. Don’t let him tempt you, not today…”

“I knew it. Curiosity kills the cat, eh?” Daniel stepped out of the café to greet Seongwoo as he walked up the stairs, his smile as smug as the cat that ate the goldfish.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, acting indifferent and wearing his chill poker face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I wasn’t curious at all. I just thought that you’d get all whiney if I didn’t come and probably call me a hundred times. Either way, I was going to be robbed of my sleep because of your nonsense. I figured I’d want to kill you less if I came out voluntarily. Getting a new boyfriend and partner would be troublesome.”

Daniel laughed brightly, flashing his radiant sunshine smile. It was annoying how it still could make his heart skip a beat and his mood improve. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile back and feel at ease and happy.

“You made a good choice. I missed you. Come here~”

Seongwoo accepted the hug, patting his broad back lightly. He teased with a sarcastic tone, “It’s been so long since I saw you. A whole ten hours. Wow, how can I possibly live on…”

“Exactly. I can’t possibly live on if it’s more than twelve hours without seeing your handsome face. No way. I’m going to change it so that our days off collide. Even if it means I’m just watching you sleep all curled up like a kitty. I can’t stand to be away from you like this on a regular basis.”

Seongwoo snorted, his ribs feeling like they might break at how firmly Daniel was hugging him. His face was heating as he saw that they were visible from inside the café since the doors were made of all glass with only a small poster taped up inside.

“I was being sarcastic. If I had known that you were this clingy, I might have reconsidered dating you.”

“Eh, don’t pretend that you hate it. I know that you love it. You’re flattered, in fact. You like that someone is this crazy for you and dumps buckets of attention on you every day. You secretly wanted it your whole life.”

That fact that Seongwoo didn’t say anything even when Daniel looked at him nose to nose said it all. He held his face and gazed at him with intense warmth; as if he were the center of his world. Seongwoo flushed more, biting on his lip and looking anywhere else to avoid his gaze. Daniel chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. Seongwoo accepted his feathery pecks, kissing him back several times with sincerity. He couldn’t deny that he had missed and adored the annoying, insufferable, impulsive puppy.

“Cutie. The love of my life is so charming. Your fans aren’t’ the only one that can’t get out of this black hole once they fall into it. Once you like Ong Seongwoo, there’s just no going back.”

Seongwoo smirked, looking at him for a second, telling his heart to please calm down because the speed and sounds of it’s wild thumping was embarrassing. How was it that even after a month of dating, he couldn’t get used to how lovey dovey and cheesy Daniel was.

Once he loved someone, he tossed his feelings at the other without abandon. It was like getting hit by a truck every day. It was really impossible to get used to. To say that Daniel had changed since the days he was just his friend and co-worker was an understatement. Daniel had changed and so had he. So had everything. But it was for the better, even if it wasn’t easy to get used to.

It was the sort of awkward and uncomfortable that was a pleasant event. He felt like he was experiencing first love and his first relationship all over again. As if he were ten years younger.

“Good thing you’re not scared of the dark. I’m going to leave you there. Stuck in the pit of my fatal charms forever.”

“At least I’ll die an extremely blissful death then.”

“Hmm, I’ll make sure you’re full of bliss. Every moment. Especially at night…” he whispered seductively, lifting his parted lips towards Daniel’s again.

Daniel gulped and stood back, leaving his boyfriend hanging. Seongwoo pouted with disappointment.

“Don’t tempt me right now, babe. There’s actually a reason that I invited you here. We can’t rush back to your place when there’s people waiting to see you. At least you should make an appearance. You’re the main of the party.”

“Party? People? What are you up to, Kang Daniel?” He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, hands resting on his waist. “I thought this was just another date invite…”

Daniel snickered and put on a mischievous grin that Seongwoo knew meant trouble. Whenever Daniel looked like that, it wasn’t good for him. He was sure that the other had planned something embarrassing that he would hate. He kept things a secret if he knew that Seongwoo wouldn’t do them willingly. Then he’d put him in some sort of situation where he couldn’t refuse. That was how his best friend was—a master at getting his way with him.

“Come in and see.”

Seongwoo sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have come. Whatever you planned, I don’t want to be a part of it. See you tomorrow…”

He turned around to leave. Daniel grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him into the café.

“It’s really not something all that bad. I swear. You have to come in, baby. I’m not letting you run away.”

Seongwoo let himself be dragged, sighing in irritation. “As if you ever did. I lost count of the number of times you’ve forced me into something I didn’t want to. And you always use your puppiness and big body. It’s unfair. Showing off that you’re both cute and strong, tch. I hate you sometimes.”

“I love you all the time though. So, it balances out. I’m the yang to your yin.”

Seongwoo flushed as he was hugged and kissed firmly on the cheek in front of a huge crowd of people looking their way. His mouth dropped as everyone erupted in cheers and he spotted a banner with his name on it.

“What’s this….?” He blinked, so shocked that he was barely aware that Daniel was rubbing his shoulders and smiling like a complete fool.

Mina stepped up at the podium decorated with flowers. She was wearing a short, day dress with her crown and Miss Korea stash. Standing at the stage were several of the other contestants from the pageant, also dressed up with a shoulder sash that had their name and ranking on it. She tapped the mic and smiled wide while looking directly at him.

“This is a celebration and a special awards ceremony for you. The greatest pageant girl and undercover cop that ever lived. You were so charming and such a great friend that we all fell in love with you in such a short time. The public has fallen for you as well.

So, we’ve planned this little event so we can see you and express our thanks and our love. I would have done it earlier, but I was busy with Miss Korea stuff. Well, what’s important is that we’re here now to do what needs to be done. Congratulations, Seongja Unni, no I mean, Seongwoo oppa. You deserve this award. To our Miss Congeniality. Congratulations!”

"Eh, what’s this…” Seongwoo muttered, embarrassed.

Daniel had pushed him onto the stage and Mina had put a red and white sash with Miss C-Ong-eniality written on it over his chest. It didn’t match at all with his casual, masculine clothes. He turned as scarlet as the color of the sash, wishing to cover his face. There were reporters with cameras on him and everyone that he knew basically. Including his family and his teammates. They’d really gone all out. He was touched but it was also embarrassing to be the center of attention like this.

“Speech, speech, speech!” The crowd chanted.

Seongwoo waved his hands, insisting that he couldn’t possibly so suddenly. To give him some more time to collect his thoughts, Daniel suggested that the others who had speeches prepared with things they wanted to say to him or about him go first. One by one, the girls came out to say something about him, followed by some of his team members. Everyone was full of comical stories and praise for his personality, talents, and work ethics.

Seongwoo was thankful that Daniel stayed in front of him, giggling like a maniac while filming his reactions instead of coming out to the podium. He would have said the most sappy, romantic things that both made him tear up and cringe. He would have really wanted to kill him then. It was bad enough he’d organized this whole thing with Mina in the first place. The least he could have done was tell him to have worn a suit and style his hair. He hated the thought that his face was going to be all over the news like this.

“Um, I’m not sure if I deserve this sort of thing but…thank you very much. It was a unique experience to me. I stepped into a different world. I learned a lot about pageants. About the difficulties of being a girl. I really applaud you for voluntarily getting waxed and walking around in heels. That was horrendous.”

He paused to scrunch up his face comically and let the audience’s laughter die down.

“Thanks to the girls and staff, especially Mina and Key for helping me through it. And for taking care of me. I know I can be a handful, not to mention clumsy and prickly. I’m trying to fix that. I think I’ve gotten better, right?”

His pretty smile and awkward laugh made everyone in the audience melt. Daniel smiled so hard his cheeks might split in half, zooming the camera screen to capture his boyfriend’s gorgeous face.

“I see my team members shaking my head, so I guess I’ve still got a long way to go. If I gave ten thousand won for every cup I’ve broken in the office, my salary would be nothing but crumbs, I guess. Am I that funny? Why can’t you guys stop laughing?”

Before the end of his completely random but still touching speech, Seongwoo had made the whole room laugh until their bladders nearly exploded. Daniel wasn’t able to film properly because he was laying down on his side, clutching his abdomen, laughing the hardest which made Seongwoo laugh as well, staring at him with both affection and disbelief.

“I’ll stop now. At this rate you guys might bust a gut. No way could I afford that level of hospital fees. Thank you for the party. I hope that we won’t be strangers. You’re welcome to come visit my office. Except for anyone that tries to force me into heels or a dress again. I’ve fully retired from my drag queen days, so please don’t ask for that. I’m just recovering from the nightmares.”

He stood up from his chair and went down the stairs to applause which grew thunderous as Daniel held out his hand and helped him down like a prince. When he was on the last step, Daniel gave him a warm half hug and lightly pecked his cheek, which came out of more habit than anything else.

Daniel was terrible at holding back his affections in public. The team had witnessed a hundred things they hadn’t wanted to which earned him many scoldings. Seongwoo never scolded him seriously though. Because it was true that he liked attention and he liked that Daniel showed off his feelings so openly. He was used to being with men that hid their relationship, but Daniel was completely shameless and brave.

This time around, he smiled shyly and flushed, lightly slapping his chest as if to say ‘stop it, there’s cameras~’ in a charming manner. Daniel tucked his hand through the crook of his arm and led him outside to get some fresh air. He sensed that Seongwoo needed to cool off and gather himself outside, possibly beat him or the wall up to get rid of his pent-up embarrassment.

The next morning, Daniel and Seongwoo were at Dunkin Donuts to get the breakfast haul. They’d ordered so much of the team’s favorites that they needed to wait for fresh batches to be made. They sat down with their iced lattes and took nibbles of their favorite donuts since they were too hungry to wait much longer. They bit and sipped, watching each other with secretive, affectionate smiles.

“So, how are you feeling these days, partner? You’re back in the field. You’re famous. Even have the captain’s favor now.”

Seongwoo smiled as he chewed, cheeks puffing out like a squirrel, pretty midnight eyes turning into crescents with attractive bags underneath popping out. “I’m happy, of course. I can eat whatever I want like these lumps of sugar. And I can finally wear comfortable clothes and my legs started looking like a man’s again. The reason I’m the happiest though is that I’m with you again every day, my favorite person, the best partner and companion. And that I’m finally useful to the team this time around. I’ve yet to make any mistakes. That’s really nice. I hated feeling like I’m weaker or a nuisance to you.”

“Hmm, is that so? Well, I’m happy that we’re together but in a different way. The way that we should be. You were never a nuisance though. You were always useful. It’s simply that you weren’t aware of how so. No matter what your position may be on our team, you are useful because you are our irreplaceable mood maker. You make us all smile and laugh and feel energized.

Especially me. Every day of my life has been happy since I met you. Even on a cloudy day, you bring the brightest sunshine into my life. Even in pitch-black, I can see because you are the light shining the path for me. You make me healthier by taking away my worries and relieving my stress. You’re my vitamin. I need you more than anyone. Being with you makes me the happiest, luckiest, proudest person in the world. Every day, I am thankful to God that he blessed me with your presence. Heaven must be missing their most beloved, beautiful angel.”

Seongwoo blushed hard and his face, his fingers curling. He couldn’t stomach the cheesiness at the end, especially when it was accentuated with Daniel holding his hand and kissing the back of it.

“Eeeek. Talk about sugar overload. I just gained a kilo. Ugh, I feel gross now…”

Daniel chuckled, then reached out to wipe some sugar off Seongwoo’s lips the same time Seongwoo went to lick it off. Seongwoo gasped, eyes flashing with desire as finger and tongue tips connected. Daniel stared hotly at his mouth while sliding his wet finger along to the middle. Seongwoo opened his mouth and lightly bit at his finger, causing both of them to shiver and barely swallow back a moan.

“Wait, Niel—”

Seongwoo’s objection was cut short when Daniel’s mouth was slammed to his. Their sugary lips collided in a steamy frenzy, a kiss that was much too sensual and intimate for outside of the bedroom. Seongwoo couldn’t help being swept up in it. The way Daniel kissed him when he got turned on truly turned his mind to absolute mush and he couldn’t think rationally for a second.

Daniel’s hands cradled his jaw and neck, pulling him closer as their tongues danced and lips smacked lightly. Seongwoo’s hands caressed and clawed at his neck, an instinctual result when Daniel’s demanding, erotic kisses set canon balls of flame through his sensitive body. Husky moans and gasps for breath started to follow as the kisses grew more intense and needy.

*Ding

The two immediately pulled away and wiped their mouths, faces flaming. Their local baker who knew the entire team by name smiled like a proud father.

“Your donuts are out. Congratulations on finally becoming a couple. I was wondering how many more months it would take.”

The furiously blushing, humiliated pair thanked him as they rushed over and grabbed the boxes. Then they fled as if the building were on fire. They felt flabbergasted at how they’d lost control but then, as soon as they were alone outside and glanced over at each other, things changed. Suddenly, the whole situation seemed incredibly amusing and they burst into uncontrollable, dorky laughter. People passing by looked at the uniformed cops carrying several boxes of donuts and laughing so hard they were about to keel over and tears spilled from their eyes as if they were insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You successfully made it once again to the end of one of my wordy fics! huhuhu. *happy dance time* You deserve a cookie but all I can give you are virtual hugs and kisses: XOXOXOXOXOX <3<3<3
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this fluff story~ I'm not so good with action scenes but I still attempted to put in a bit here like the first chapter. I can imagine it better than I can write it, sorry if it reads awkwardly or not so entertaining. If you haven't watched this movie yet, what are you waiting for? Go watch Miss Congeniality and imagine Ongniel in their place or better yet watch and then read again, so then you'll have clearer visuals. Especially the comical or romantic moments. Well, I didn't take fully from their but there's several nods and some things directly put in that I happened to love. I've probably watched that movie like 10 times. The sequels are good too but the original is the best because of the enemies to lovers cop romance in the middle ^^Cannot stress how highly I recommend this movie. Even those that dislike rom coms who I forced to watch this movie liked it. Cus the romance is not terribly cheesy and Sandra is awesome, her character is so cool yet quirky, pretty yet adorable, chic yet dorky, brave yet clumsy/foolish. Similar to how I imagine Ong in many ways.
> 
> Anyways. I'm not dying just yet. I'm still shipping (not so publicly) and I'm still writing! I've just been a bit busy preparing for a test and working but now that's basically over, so I'll be writing again more actively. I hope anyway. We'll see. Sometimes this past month I just don't feel like writing and when that happens I don't force myself. I'm sure you're okay with that right? Well, I've had a chapter out of some story almost every week for years now, so I think I can afford to slack a bit in 2019 haha. But if you really wanna read, you can go on my twitter and poke me, guilt trip me, or act cute 'unni, what about....? When will you update?' Then I'll remember and probably kick my butt back to writing since I've got free time (and I was probably just watching a drama or scrolling twitter).
> 
> I started two new stories, I'll link if you don't know yet! I hope that you will give them a look and keep reading if you're interested. No pressure though, I understand we all have our own tastes and it's difficult to read these days. If you miss my writing and ongniel, I'm right here for you. My stories won't go anywhere so you can use them for comfort and healing, no angst in these I promise ^^
> 
> abo verse two-shot (ongniel): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292865/chapters/48106810
> 
> Moments of eighteen inspired (Euigon and Junwoo): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362615/chapters/48287014
> 
> See you around. Thanks for sticking with me up until September, 2019. Wow have I been writing for a freaking long time now. Love you fam! Be healthy! Stay happy! When it's hard, give yourself proper resting time~ 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be too long and it's based largely off the movie Miss Congeniality (which is great if you haven't watched it). Of course, you don't have to watch the movie to understand the story. I re-watched the movie and took notes as created the plot, taking several parts that I found funny. I hope that you enjoy this romantic comedy fluff~ Sorry that it's taken me awhile to post it. Thank you to those who have been waiting so patiently for it!


End file.
